


I'm a Elfling! (The Hobbit fanfiction)(Book 1)

by that_awkward_lesbian



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Caring Thranduil, Dimension Travel, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Dwarves in the Shire, F/M, Lothlórien, Mirkwood, Rivendell | Imladris, The Shire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 25,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_awkward_lesbian/pseuds/that_awkward_lesbian
Summary: Sauron tries to summon another wizard from another dimension, to help him win but instead he summons a fangirl who gets turned into an Elfling!So... Once again I have decided to write another fanfic were I appear in the world because I have nothing better to do with my time and when I'm meant to be sleeping but I don't give a shitAnd because I've love the elfs and I've always wanted to be one 😅This will be a two book one, so this is book one!
Relationships: Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome!

Sauron tries to summon another wizard from another dimension, to help him win but instead he summons a fangirl who gets turned into an Elfling! 

So... Once again I have decided to write another fanfic were I appear in the world because I have nothing better to do with my time and when I'm meant to be sleeping but I don't give a shit

And because I've love the elfs and I've always wanted to be one 😅

This will be a two book one, so this is book one! 


	2. Chapter 1 Im An Elfling!

H I welcome to chapter 1!

Elvish = _**in this**_

Black speech = _in this_

_I will be using the script so i go along with the movies_

Jazz pov

"Kili Fili yay!" I yell as Bilbo meets the company in the Hobbit movie on my TV.

so I may or may not have watched all three lord of the rings and the Hobbit movies more than five times, but screw me I love them so much.

I'd love to be an elf and live in Rivendell, but also mirkwood and visit Lothlorien I can't choose. 

but Thranduil is a jerk and acts alot like Lucius from Harry Potter and one of my my favourite elfs is lord Elrond sooooo. 

It's really fucking hard to choose. 

Anyway back to my TV. 

In middle-earth... 

Battle at the start of the hobbit, sauron raises his long dark arms and in black speech yells 

_"_ _Izg summon thee u ghulb izish durb tala mos dha skaat forth rad_!!  
 _(1)"_

Then a bright light began to shine all round middle earth blinding everyone in its way. 

Everyone stopped not knowing wahy happened before the fighting continued. 

Isildur cut of saurons hand and sauron died, Elrond and Isildur ran up mount Doom to destroy the ring. 

But Isildur didn't let the ring go. 

Everyones question was what did sauron speak in black speech. 

In lothlorien... 

Lady Galadriel, gasped in pain, putting a hand to her aching head she leaned heavily on a wall in her room.

She got her breathing under control before she moved, she had a vison about what sauron had said and what is will cause in the future. 

At the Battle 

Elrond stopped moving all together when the light struck him, he saw what will happen when sauron utters that spell. 

It wasn't bad but it wasn't good either sauron was trying to summon someone more powerful than him to help take over Middle earth. 

But elrond won't let that happen. 

Time skip... 

(start of the hobbit)   
(I don't know how many years but oh well)

Bilbo’s smoke ring collapses and becomes a smoke moth, as a tall figure walks into the shot. 

The moth flies into Bilbo’s face, waking him from his reverie.

A younger Bilbo, from 60 years earlier, is sitting on the same bench, smoking his pipe. He looks up in surprise and sees a hooded figure.

[Bilbo:] "Good morning"

[Gandalf:] “What do you mean? Do you mean to wish me a good morning, or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or, perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning. Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on?”

[Bilbo:] “All of them at once, I suppose.”

Gandalf looks slightly disapprovingly at Bilbo; Bilbo is confused and bewildered.

[Bilbo:] “Can I help you?”

[Gandalf:] “That remains to be seen. I’m looking for someone to share in an adventure.”

[Bilbo:] “An adventure? Now, I don’t imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures. Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner, hm, mm”

Bilbo gets up and checks his mailbox, grabbing some mail and sorting through it, clucking to himself.

He looks quite uncomfortable because Gandalf is still standing there. Puffing his pipe in vexation, he begins heading back inside.

[Bilbo:] “Good morning.”

[Gandalf:] “To think that I should have lived to be good-morninged by Belladonna Took’s son, as if I were selling buttons at the door.”

[Bilbo:] “Beg your pardon?”

[Gandalf:] “You’ve changed, and not entirely for the better, Bilbo Baggins.”

[Bilbo:] “I’m sorry, do I know you?”

[Gandalf:] “Well, you know my name, although you don’t remember I belong to it. I’m Gandalf! And Gandalf means … me.”

[Bilbo:] “Gandalf...not Gandalf, the wandering Wizard, who made such excellent fireworks! Old Took used to have them on Midsummer’s Eve. Ha, ha! Well. Hmm, I had no idea you were still in business.”

[Gandalf:] “And where else should I be?”

[Bilbo:] “Ha, ha! Hm, hmm...”

[Bilbo puffs confusedly on his pipe]

[Gandalf:] “Well, I’m pleased to find your remember something about me, even if it’s only my fireworks. Well that’s decided. It will be very good for you, and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others.”

[Bilbo:] “Inform the who? What? No. No. No! Wait. We do not want any adventures here, thank you. Not today, not-mm. I suggest you try over the Hill or across the Water. Good morning.”

Bilbo, in frustration, retreats into Bag End, gesturing at Gandalf with his pipe. Once inside, he bolts the door and leans against it.

Hearing a curious noise, he puts his ear close to the door. 

The noise is from Gandalf drawing a glowing symbol on Bilbo’s door with his staff. Alarmed, Bilbo looks out his side window, only to find Gandalf’s eye appear in front of him. 

He jumps back in fright and hides behind a wall; he looks out another window and sees Gandalf hurrying away.

Bilbo huffs out a sigh and besides to read one of his many books, as he's leaving he heard a small cry outside his window. 

Confused he makes his way to the front door opens it and walks out, still confused now curious he closes his door and walks towards the sound. 

Then he sees wha it was a child about 5 in human years if the child was a human that is but no the child had pointed ears. 

"an Elfling" he muttered to himself, "why is there an Elfling so far from Rivendell" he whispers.

He slowly walks towards the Elfling who was still crying, the Elfling had long blonde hair messy and was wearing a blue tunic with brown pants

They also had no shoes on, "strange" though bilbo,he then accidentally stepped on a twig it snapped the elflings head snapped straight up.

Bilbo gasped the elfling had eyes as blue as the ocean. Fearful blue eyes stared at the hobbit.

The elfling then gasped as she saw the Hobbit as if recognising him, but she schooled het emotions and put on a question look. 

"who are you" the Elfling whispered

_Izg summon thee u ghulb izish durb tala mos dha skaat forth rad!!_  
(1)   
=  
I summon thee to Help Me Rule Over Middle earth Come forth Immediately!!

The end

Oh no the Elfling can't remember anything! Or is she pretending!? 

A side effect of being summoned from another dimension I'm guessing 

Anyway Hope you like this chapter, so sorry for the wait

Bye!

Word count : 1104


	3. Chapter 2 The Shire And Bilbo Baggins!

Hi welcome to chapter 2 hope you like it!

Start of recap..

Bilbo gasped the elfling had eyes as blue as the ocean. Fearful blue eyes stared at the hobbit.

The elfling then gasped as she saw the Hobbit as if recognising him, but she schooled het emotions and put on a question look.

"who are you" the Elfling whispered

End of recap...

Jazz pov

Okay so one minute I was watching the hobbit the next a bright light flashes blinding me, making me go unconscious.

Im only a sleep a few minutes and I'm not in my room anymore heck im literally outside, and I feel smaller.

I then stand up "yep definitely shorter" I then look around at my surroundings and freeze at what I see.

"the fuck" I swear, I'm in The shire! The bright light must of done something to me.

I smile happily and do a silly dance on the spot, as I stop I realise that im next to Bag end, oh my god fangirl moment!!!

I then freeze (once again) on the spot and then stretch up so I can see into bilbos window to look at my reflection.

I gasp at what I see, I have super long blonde hair with bright ocean blue eyes "I literally could be Legolas' sister" I whisper.

I then touch my ears "Yes!!!" I yell when I feel a point "I'm an Elfling! Yeah I'm an Elfling! Yeah" I sing and do the macarena dance more or less.

I then decide to stay where I am for a few minutes before feeling something wet fall from my eyes, I touch it with my hand and realise

"I'm crying, why am I crying"

The tears didn't stop, I don't know why I'm crying maybe it's this body thats making me do childish things.

I soon begin sobbing, stupid 5 year old emotions, I decide to just let them out freely.

I don't know how long I've been crying but I the conversation between Bilbo and Gandalf had just finished, I could hear them from were I was sitting.

Frw minutes later...

*snap*

My eyes flew open at the sound, it sounded really loud but it wasn't even that far from me,stupid sensitive hearing,i grumbled.

I looked up and Gasped it was Martin free-I mean bilbo baggins--shit need to be more careful - Blibo looked at me manly my eyes and ears.

I then schooled my emotions and make a scared face, guess we will have to play the innocent and scared card, I thought making my eyes big and sad.

"who are you" I whispered "where am I?" Bilbo then took a step forward, on instant I flinch back away from him, he froze and stopped moving.

Instead he sat down on the grass in front of me, he looked at me sadly, "I'm Bilbo Baggins and you are in the Shire little one" he said softly.

"I can't remember who I am, why am I here" I cry making tears fall down my cheeks for real this time, Bilbo acted and reach out towards me and gently picked me up and hugged me.

I hugged back - what I love hugs- this made me cry louder the only thing running through my head was

\- Martin freeman is hugging me, Martin fucking freeman is hugging ME! -

I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck as he got up from his sitting position, I then wrap my small legs round his waist.

He then began walking, probably to his house, he opened the door walked in and closed the circular door behind him.

He then gently put me on the floor, I shivered as my bare feet touched the cold wooden floor, bilbo noticed and grabbed me a huge warm blanket from somewhere and wrapped it round me.

I sighed at the warmth, Bilbo then began leading me to the living room were u sat on his huge couch.

Still wrapped up in his blanket bilbo go to work on something, he soon sat down I saw a book in his hands the title said.

'Elvish names'

He's going to give me an elf name!

Bilbo must of sensed me looking at him so he moved a bit closer so we could both see the book and opened it.

For the next hour we spent it finding a name for me.

"Arwen"

*shakes head*

"no OK then how about

Aerin"

*shakes head again*

"okay how about

Lia"

*shakes head*

"how about

Calen

Calen means the ‘green one’ in the Elvish language. This name has a mystical aura that makes it sound appealing"

*stops mid shake-nods head*

Bilbo smiles and closes the book, "OK Calen it is then" he said, I smiled back at him.

Bilbo then looks as me and my clothes, then back to my face "why don't you have a nice warm bath to wash All that dirt of you" he said running a hand down my hair.

I then nodd my head, bilbo then gets up and holds a hand out to me which I grab and we walk to the bathroom for me to get clean.

In the bathroom...

As I'm washing I remember that this is the hobbit and that means" I get to meet thorin and all the Dwarves even Kili and Fili!! " I squeal really louly and make all the bubbles hit the walls.

" oops" I giggle, I then heard bilbos voice from outside the door, "are you OK in there Calen" he said

"Yes I'm fine Mr Baggins" I called back laughing as then bubbles went everywhere, "OK be careful little one" he laughed

"I will"

He then walked away from the door and I continued playing with the bubbles, after a few more minutes I decide to get out and get dressed.

I then wrapped a towel around me and picked up the clothes that bilbo left for me, it was a white button up shirt (like bilbo wears) and blue shorts.

"awesome no dresses" I grinned dried my body got dressed and tried to dry my hair but it was to long so I gave up trying.

I then opened the door and ran of to find Bilbo in this huge house.

The end

So I'm 15 in human years so in elf years I would be 6 because (1+5 = 6) I think anyway ignore me I wrote chapter 2 I'm already wanting to write loads of chapters for this fanfic.

Bye!

Word count : 1100


	4. Chapter 3 The Dwarfs Are Here! (1)

Chapter 3 is here!

Start of recap...

  
He then walked away from the door and I continued playing with the bubbles, after a few more minutes I decide to get out and get dressed.

I then wrapped a towel around me and picked up the clothes that bilbo left for me, it was a white button up shirt (like bilbo wears) and blue shorts.

"awesome no dresses" I grinned dried my body got dressed and tried to dry my hair but it was to long so I gave up trying.

I then opened the door and ran of to find Bilbo in this huge house.

End of recap...

Third person pov...

Bilbo was shocked shocked and confused, why would anyone leave a poor defenceless elfling out in the wild.

Wothb no shoes on and wearing such thin clothes the poor dear. 

Everyone knows that they treasure their young because they do get to have many children.

The little elfling didn't even know her own name for Mahal sake, Bilbo grumbled on as he started to make lunch for him and Calen. 

Soon said elfling came running down the hall from the bathroom dressed and squeaky clean. 

Bilbo smiled as the elfling sat down and waited patiently for bilbo to set the table for lunch. 

After eating Calen helped Bilbo do the washing up before running of to read one of bilbos books. 

For Bilbo it was strange having a child who could be this quiet in his home, most children would be crying to go home. 

Well this elfling had only said a few words since Bilbo found her outside his hobbit hole. 

But Bilbo decided not to pry in to Calens business instead he found himself enjoying her company sharing with a child was fun. 

Calen was different to other elflings, Bilbo knew that but he couldn't shake the feeling that she was hiding something from him. 

Time skip (the Dwarves arrive)... 

It was around 5.30pm by the time bilbo started on dinner for him and Calen,they were both mighty hungry buy that time. 

They had been reading together for the last few hours and the time just flew past them. 

Bilbo and Calen were just finishing setting the table when a knock sounded at the door. 

They looked at each other then at the door, back at each other and then at the door this went on a few more times before they both went to open the door. 

Bilbo opens the door and finds a tall, bald dwarf on his doorstep. The dwarf greets him and bows slightly.

[Bilbo:] “Ah.”

[Dwalin:] “Dwalin, at your service.” 

Shellshocked, Bilbo lets out a noise like a whimper. Coming to his senses, he quickly ties his robe tighter and stands taller, although he is still confused.

Calen looked more happy then surprised or scared of the Dwarf but Bilbo didn't think about it. 

[Bilbo:] “Bilbo Baggins, at yours.” 

[Calen] "Calen Baggins, at yours as well" 

Bilbo smiled down at Calen as she said that, Dwalin then walks inside without an invitation. 

[Bilbo:] “D-do we know each other?”

[Dwalin:] “No. Which way, laddie? Is it down here?”

[Bilbo:] “I-is what down where?”

Dwalin dumps some of his stuff on the ground and thrusts the rest onto Bilbo.

[Dwalin:] “Supper. He said there’d be food, and lots of it.”

Bilbo and Calen look at each other confused 

[Bilbo:] “H-He said? Who said?”

Dwalin sits at Bilbo’s spot on the kitchen table, eating Bilbo’s dinner, while Bilbo sits behind him, confused.

Dwalin eats all the flesh from the fish, then eats the head as well, as Bilbo looks on in disgust, as Calen laughs at Bilbos face.

[Dwalin:] “Mmmm. … Very good, this. Any more?”

[Bilbo:] “What? Uh, oh, yes, yes

[Dwalin:] “Ah.”

[Bilbo:] “Help yourself.”

Bilbo brings over a plate of biscuits; he hurriedly hides one behind his back for himself. Dwalin begins stuffing them in his mouth.

[Bilbo:] “Mmmm. It’s just that, um, I wasn’t expecting company.”

The bell rings again, and Bilbo looks up in alarm. Calen grins knowing who is at the door now. 

[Dwalin:] “That’ll be the door.”

Bilbo opens the door and finds an old, white-haired dwarf waiting and bowing.

[Balin:] “Balin, at your service.”

[Bilbo:] “Good evening.”

[Balin:] “Yes, yes it is, though I think it might rain later. Am I late?”

[Bilbo:] “Late for what?”

Balin sees Dwalin, who is trying to get more biscuits from Bilbo’s jar and also sees Calen trying very hard not to laugh as Dwalin tried. 

  
[Balin:] “Oh, ha ha! Evening, brother. Heh, heh.”

[Dwalin:] “Oh, by my beard, you are shorter and wider than last we met.’

[Balin:] “Wider, not shorter. Sharp enough for both of us.”

Laughing, they greet each other amicably. Putting their arms on each other’s shoulders, they smash their foreheads together. 

Bilbo looks on in wonder, while Calen winces slightly. 

[Bilbo:] “Uh, excuse me; sorry, I hate to interrupt, ah, but the thing is, I’m not entirely sure you’re in the right house.”

Ignoring Bilbo and the little Elfling who they hadn't seen yet, Dwalin and Balin have gone into Bilbo’s pantry. 

where they are pouring ale and examining the food. As they talk to each other, Bilbo continues his speech.

[Dwalin:] “Have you eaten?

[Bilbo:] “It’s not that I don’t like visitors; I-I like visitors as much as the next Hobbit, but I do like to know them before they come visiting.”

Dwalin and Balin, not listening to Bilbo, are still rifling through his pantry. Calen laughs at poor Bilbo. 

[Balin:] “Ah, that looks very nice indeed.”

[Dwalin:] [indistinguishable] 

Balin picks up a lump of cheese, Calen holds her nose as he did, it smelled horrible.

[Dwalin:] “What’s this?”

[Balin:] “I don’t know, [indistinguishable] cheese.” 

[Bilbo:] “The thing is, um--”

[Balin:] “It’s gone blue.”

[Dwalin:] “It’s riddled with mold.”

Dwalin takes the cheese and tosses it out of the pantry, past the still-speaking Bilbo.

[Bilbo:] “The thing is, um, I, I don’t know either of you, not in the slightest. I don’t mean to be blunt, but I uh, but I had to speak my mind. I’m sorry.”

[Balin:] [indistinguishable] 

The two dwarves pause and look at Bilbo,Calen who had stopped laughing silently was now cackling with laughter at their faces. 

[Balin:] “Hm. Apology accepted. 

[Bilbo:] “Mm!”

[Balin:] “Ah, now fill it up, brother, don’t stint. I could eat again, if you insist.”

Balin hands a tankard to Dwalin so that it can be filled with ale. In the background, the doorbell rings again.

"I Don't think they were listening Mr Baggins" laughs Calen as Bilbo smirks at the little elfling. 

"I've got the door Mr Baggins" said Calen running to the door. 

She then opens it to find two young dwarves. Upon seeing them, Calen smiles widely what they are her favourite Dwarfs

[Fili:] “Fili.”

[Kili:] “And Kili.”

[Fili and Kili, together:] “At your service.”

Calen laughs as they did this she always wanted to meet Kili and Fili,hearing her laughter the two Dwarfs looked down.

[Calen] "Calen Baggins, at yours" 

They were shocked to see an Elfling instead of a hobbit child,Bilbo then walks up behind Calen and looks at the Dwarves. 

[Bilbo:] “Nope, you can’t come in, you’ve come to the wrong house.”

Bilbo tries closing the door, but Kili stops it with his foot.

[Kili:] “What? Has it been cancelled?”

[Fili:] “No one told us.”

[Bilbo:] “Can--? No--nothing’s been cancelled.”

[Kili:] “Well, that’s a relief.”

The dwarves push their way in and begin unloading their stuff onto Bilbo, who gives a tired look to Calen.

Calen then leads the Dwarves to Dwalin and Balin.

The end 

Finished chapter 3, it is 6.45 am and I woke up 45 minutes ago and finished tbis. 

Bye! 

Word count : 1306


	5. Chapter 4 The Dwarfs Are Here! (2)

Chapter 4 here!

Start of recap...

[Kili:] “What? Has it been cancelled?”

[Fili:] “No one told us.”

[Bilbo:] “Can--? No--nothing’s been cancelled.”

[Kili:] “Well, that’s a relief.”

The dwarves push their way in and begin unloading their stuff onto Bilbo, who gives a tired look to Calen.

Calen then leads the Dwarves to Dwalin and Balin.

End of recap...

Third person pov...

[Fili:] “Careful with these, I just had ‘em sharpened.”

[Kili:] “It’s nice, this place. D’you you do it yourself?”

Kili scrapes the mud off his boots on the edge of a chest standing nearby.

[Bilbo:] “Ah, no, it’s been in the family for years. That’s my mother’s glory box, can you please not do that?!”

[Dwalin:] “Fili, Kili, come on, give us a hand.”

[Kili:] “Mister Dwalin.”

The dwarves laugh.

[Balin:] “Let’s shove this in the hallway, otherwise we’ll never get everyone in.”

The dwarves prepare to shift Bilbo’s furniture around to create a meeting/feasting place.

[Bilbo:] “Ev--everyone? How many more are there?”

[Fili or Kili:] “Where do you want this?”

The doorbell rings very hard and longer than before. Bilbo, in anger, walks quickly toward the door, dumping all the swords and other equipment in his arms along the way.

Sensing his anger Calen moves to the side so she was out of the way she is enjoying this.

[Bilbo:] “Oh no. No, no! There’s nobody home. Go away, and bother somebody else. There’s far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is. If- if- If this is some clotterd’s idea of a joke, ha ha, I can only say, it is in very poor taste.”

Bilbo opens the door, and an entire heap of dwarves, eight to be exact, fall in. Struggling to get up, they grumble and yell at each other, saying “Get off!”. Gandalf is standing behind them.

[Bilbo:] “Gandalf.”

The entire group of dwarves, 12 of them, begins raiding Bilbo’s pantry and taking out all his food. He tries to tell them to put it back, but they ignore him.

Calen stands to the side next to Gandalf who still hadn't seen her, instead of waiting she poked his side.

Gandalf laughed and looked to his left, "down here Mr Gandalf" confused Gandalf looked down and smiled when he saw an Elfling.

"what are you doing here little Elfling" he asked, "don't know Mr Baggins found me outside his house Mr Gandalf sir" she said

Gandalf laughed "just gandalf please no sir or Mr, just gandalf" he said, Calen smiled, "OK then I'm Calen Baggins nice to meet you Mr gandalf-i mean Gandalf"

Calen smiled nervously. The wizard and Elfling began watching everything that was happening around them.

Inside Calens head, 'I just talked to Sir Ian mckellen, I jsut talked to Sir Ian Mckellen' she tried so hard not to grin but it happened anyway.

[Bilbo:] “Those are my plates! Excuse me! Not my wine. Put that back. Put that back! Not the jam, please! ...Excuse me.”

Bombur walks out of the pantry with three entire wheels of cheese.

[Bilbo:] “Excuse me. A tad excessive, isn’t it? Have you got a cheese knife?”

[Bofur:] “Cheese knife? He eats it by the block.”

Oin and Gloin walk through the hall carrying chairs from one of Bilbo’s rooms.

[Bilbo:] “No, no, that’s Grandpa Mungo's chair! No, I’m sorry, you’ll have to take it back please. Take it back...It’s antique, not for sitting on! Thank you! That’s a book, not a coaster. Put that map down, thank you.”

[Oin:] “I cannot hear what you’re saying!”

The dwarves continue bringing all of Bilbo’s food and furniture into the dining room. Dori approaches Gandalf with a tray and some tea.

[Dori:] “Excuse me, Mr. Gandalf, can I tempt you with a nice cup of chamomile tea?”

[Gandalf:] “Oh, no thank you, Dori. A little red wine for me, I think.”

Gandalf walks out of the dining room with Calen holding his hand to not get lost, trying to avoid the scurrying dwarves.

He hits his head on the chandelier- Calen laughs at him, then he begins counting the dwarves on his fingers.with Calen joining in Quietly.

[Gandalf and Calen:] “Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori...Ori.”

Bilbo wrestles a bowl of tomatoes away from Nori. Bifur, the dwarf with an axe in his head, approaches Gandalf and talks to him in Khuzdul (untranslated) and with body motions.

[Gandalf:] “Yes, you’re quite right, Bifur. We appear to be one dwarf short.”

[Dwalin:] “He is late, is all. He travelled North to a meeting of our kin. He will come.”

"thorin is almost here" muttered Calen grinning she couldn't wait to meet Richard Armitage - one of her favourite actors in the hobbit -

[Dori:] “Mr. Gandalf?

[Gandalf:] “Hmmm?”

[Dori:] “A little glass of red wine, as requested. It’s, eh, got a fruity bouquet.”

[Gandalf:] “Ah, Cheers.”

[Gandalf drinks the tiny cup of wine Dori offers him, then looks sadly at the cup, wanting a little more.]

[Gandalf:] “Mm.”

The dwarves, sitting in Bilbo’s dining room, have a grand feast with all his food. They are quite rude and messy about it. Bofur throws some food to his brother, Bombur.

[Bofur:] “Bombur, catch!”

Bombur catches the food in his mouth, and everyone cheers. As everyone begins throwing food around, Bilbo walks away in disgust while Calen laughs at the Dwarves finding them very funny.

He looks at his pantry in shock; it has been entirely cleared of food. Fili walks on top of the table, carrying several cups of ale and knocking aside the food in his way.

Calen squeezes in next to Gandalf, who helped her grab some of the foot on the table she smiled great fully at him as she ate. 

[Fili:] “Who wants an ale? There you go.”

[Dwalin:] “Let him have another drink!”

[Fili:] “Here you go.”

Dwalin pours his ale into Oin’s hearing trumpet, and as Oin splutters in anger, everyone else laughs.

Oin puts his hearing trumpet to his mouth and blows the ale out of it, making it squeal. One of the dwarves yells, “On the count of three!” and the dwarves pound their tankards together.

Someone counts, “One!...Two!” Then all the dwarves go quiet and begin drinking their ale together.

They are incredibly messy, as ale falls all over their faces and runs down their beards.

When finished drinking, they begin burping; the youngest, Ori, lets out the biggest burp. The dwarves laugh. Bilbo looks away in disgust, Calen oses her eyes a bit at the mess they are making.

The end!

Whooooo two chapters in one morning hope you liked this sorry it was mainly script but now we are getting somewhere

Bye!

Word count : 1130


	6. Chapter 5 The Dwarfs Are Here! (3)

Chapter 5

Start of recap...

Dwalin pours his ale into Oin’s hearing trumpet, and as Oin splutters in anger, everyone else laughs.

Oin puts his hearing trumpet to his mouth and blows the ale out of it, making it squeal. One of the dwarves yells, “On the count of three!” and the dwarves pound their tankards together.

Someone counts, “One!...Two!” Then all the dwarves go quiet and begin drinking their ale together.

They are incredibly messy, as ale falls all over their faces and runs down their beards.

When finished drinking, they begin burping; the youngest, Ori, lets out the biggest burp. The dwarves laugh. Bilbo looks away in disgust, Calen oses her eyes a bit at the mess they are making

End of recap...

Third person pov...

When the meal finishes(finally) , the dwarves leave the table and begin walking about. Bilbo grabs a doily back from Nori.

[Bilbo:] “Excuse me, that is a doily, not a dishcloth!”

[Bofur:] “But it’s full of holes!”

[Bilbo:] “It’s supposed to look like that, it’s crochet.”

[Bofur:] “Oh, and a wonderful game it is too, if you got the balls for it.”

[Bilbo:] “Bebother and confusticate these dwarves!”

[Gandalf:] “My dear Bilbo, what on earth is the matter?”

[Bilbo:] “What’s the matter? I’m surrounded by dwarves. What are they doing here?”

[Gandalf:] “Oh, they’re quite a merry gathering, once you get used to them.”

"I don't think he will Mr Gandalf" laughed Calen as Bilbo slapped her head slightly at her cheek.

Smiling Calen walked of to Kili Fili, she new they were about to start singing so she watched and sang with them.

[Ori:] “Excuse me. I’m sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?”

[Fili:] “Here you go, Ori, give it to me.”

Fili takes the plate from Ori and throws it to Kili, who throws it behind his back to Bifur, who is standing at the sink in the kitchen.

Bifur catches it behind his back, without even looking at it. Kili, Fili, and other dwarves begin throwing the plates, bowls, and utensils to each other, eventually throwing them to the sink to be washed.

As dishware flies through the air, Gandalf ducks to avoid getting hit, Calen laughs and claps her hands and Fili and Kili bow.

[Gandalf:] “Oh!”

[Bilbo:] “Excuse me, that’s my mother’s West Farthing crockery, it’s over a hundred years old!”

The dwarves at the tablet begin rhythmically drumming on the tablet with utensils and their fists.

[Bilbo:] “And can-can you not do that? You’ll blunt them!”

[Bofur:] “Ooh, d’hear that, lads? He says we’ll blunt the knives.”

[Kili begins singing and the other dwarves join him, as they continue throwing the dishware]

[The Dwarves and Calen, singing:]

“Blunt the knives, bend the forks

Smash the bottles and burn the corks

Chip the glasses and crack the plates

That’s what Bilbo Baggins hates!

Cut the cloth and tread on the fat

Leave the bones on the bedroom mat

Pour the milk on the pantry floor

Splash the wine on every door

Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl

Pound them up with a thumping pole

When you’ve finished, if any are  
whole

Send them down the hall to roll

...

That’s what Bilbo Baggins hates!”

Calen/Jazz pov

The dwarves, Gandalf and me all laugh. Suddenly, there are three loud knocks on the door, and everyone falls silent.

[Gandalf:] “He is here.”

They open the door, and there stands Thorin Oakenshield - Richard Armitage - He enters Bag End, my Jaw opens and hangs open before Kili shuts it.

I smile at him and he smiles back,Thorin then begins to speak to Gandalf.

[Thorin:] “Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. Wouldn’t have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door.”

[Bilbo:] “Mark? There’s no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!”

'OK poor Bilbo' I thought, he having a rough day first he find me and now the Dwarves and Gandalf.

[Gandalf:] “There is a mark; I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield.”

[Thorin:] “So, this is the Hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?”

[Bilbo:] “Pardon me?”

[Thorin:] “Axe or sword? What’s your weapon of choice?”

[Bilbo:] “Well, I have some skill at Conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that’s relevant.”

[Thorin:] “Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar.”

I snicker quietly but Thorin obviously hears me and looks my way, he has a look of surprise ween he sees me his eyes are locked on my ears.

Oh yeah I forgot he doesn't like Elfs, Fuck!!

The dwarves all laugh, and they walk back to the dining table. As Thorin eats, the rest of them talk to him.

"you didn't tell me that Mr Baggins had a child with him Gandalf" said thorin gesturing to me.

Gandalf looks towards thorin then to me back to thorin, then answers "I didn't know out Hobbit had a child even if it is am Elfling" muttered Gandalf smoking on his pipe.

Hmp, how rude. "excuse you sir, this elfling has a name thank you very much" I yell standing on the table everything stops and the Dwarves all look at me.

I freeze and blush dark red at what I did, "U-Uh I-I mean heh" I stammer nervously.

Thorin smiles - I made him smile- "well then little elfling what is your name" he asked.

"Calen" I muttered, Thorin then holds out his hand to me I took it we then shook hands.

Their conversation then started up again as I leaned my head against filis side.

[Balin:] “What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?”

[Thorin:] “Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms.”

The dwarves murmur their joy.

[Dwalin:] “What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?”

[Thorin:] “They will not come.]

The dwarves murmur in disappointment, I frown in simpathy at them.

[Thorin:] “They say this quest is ours, and ours alone.”

Further disappointed murmurs.

[Bilbo:] “You’re going on a quest?”

[Gandalf:] “Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light.”

Bilbo brings a candle to the table, where Gandalf has spread out a map which was in his pocket.

[Gandalf:] “Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak.”

[Bilbo and Calen-reading the map:] “The Lonely Mountain.”

"awesome" I whisper smiling as I looked at the map

[Gloin:] “Aye. Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time.”

[Oin:] “Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end.”

[Bilbo, hearing “the beast,” looks concerned.]

The end

Finished chapter 5,i will write chapter six after school today.

Bye! Word count : 1200

  
  



	7. Chapter 6 An Unexpected Journey Begins (1)

Here's chapter 6 

Start of recap... 

[Bilbo and Calen-reading the map:] “The Lonely Mountain.”

"awesome" I whisper smiling as I looked at the map 

[Gloin:] “Aye. Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time.”

[Oin:] “Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end.”

[Bilbo, hearing “the beast,” looks concerned.]

End of recap... 

Third person pov... 

[Bilbo:] “Uh, What beast?”

[Bofur:] “Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks, extremely fond of precious metals--”

"so you mean a dragon" said Calen realising what Bofur was describing.

[Bilbo:] “Yes, I know what a dragon is.”

[Ori:] “I’m not afraid! I’m up for it. I’ll give him a taste of the Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie.”

Several dwarves shout.

[Dori:] “Sit down!”

[Balin:] “The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest.”

The dwarves start objecting, saying things like, “Hey, who are you calling dim?” “Watch it!”, and “No! "

Calen laughs behind her hand as Balin says this, not bothering about the Dwarves shouts. 

[Oin:] “What did he say?”

[Fili:] “We may be few in number, but we’re fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!”

[Kili:] “And you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time.”

[Gandalf:] “Oh, well, now, uh, I-I-I wouldn’t say that, I- -”

[Dori:] “How many, then?”

[Gandalf:] “Uh, what?”

[Dori:] “Well, how many dragons have you killed? Go on, give us a number!”

[Gandalf:] “Hm.”

"that's because he hasn't" muttered Calen, laughing when Gandalf slapped the back of the Elflings head. 

Gandalf embarrassedly starts coughing on his pipe smoke; the dwarves jump to their feet, arguing about the number of dragons Gandalf has killed. 

Thorin jumps up in anger and bellows, silencing the rest.

[Thorin:] “Shazara! [Silence!] If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumours have begun to spread.

The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. 

Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours?

Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr! [ To arms! To arms!]”

All the dwarves cheer loud and proud, almost waking up the entire neighbourhood, Calen winced as they yelled her poor elf ears. 

[Balin:] “You forget: the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain.”

[Gandalf:] “That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true.”

Twiddling his fingers, Gandalf produces a dwarvish key, ornately wrought. Thorin looks at it in wonder.

[Thorin:] “How came you by this?”

[Gandalf:] “It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now.”

Gandalf hands the key to Thorin as everyone looks on in wonder, Calen entridged reach out a hand to touch it but bilbo slapped it playfully. 

Grumbling Calen sat back down as Kili and Fili laughed at her she stuck her tongue out at them who did it back to her. 

[Fili:] “If there is a key, there must be a door.”

[Gandalf points at runes on his map with his pipe.]

[Gandalf:] “These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls.”

[Kili:] “There’s another way in!”

[Gandalf:] “Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it.

But there are others in Middle-earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage.

But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done.”

[Ori:] “That’s why we need a burglar.”

"is that why you are here to recruit Mr Baggins" asked Calen shocking everyone but Thorin who looked on emused at the elfling. 

Gloin then turned to Bilbo to ask him something. 

[Gloin:] “And are you?”

[Bilbo:] “Am I what?”

[Oin:] “He said he’s an expert! Hey hey!”

Several dwarves laugh, so does Calen. 

[Bilbo:] “M--Me? No, no, no, no, no. I’m not a burglar; I’ve never stolen a thing in my life.”

[Balin:] “I’m afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He’s hardly burglar material.”

Bilbo nods in agreement, Calen frowns, "But bilbo you have to please *puppy eyes*" she cries. 

Bilbo looks at her then at the Dwarves back at Calens puppy eyes and sighed in defeat.

"Yesss!!!" cheered calen, bilbo smiled at her happyness.

[Dwalin:] “Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves.”

Bilbo continues nodding in agreement; the dwarves begin arguing.

Gandalf, growing angry, rises to his full height and casts darkness over the group as starts speaking in his “powerful” voice. The others stop in awe.

[Gandalf:] “Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is.”

Gandalf goes back to his normal self, Calen startled by Gandalf literally jumped into Kilis lap scared, Kili held the Elfling tightly.

[Gandalf:] “Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose.

And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage.

You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins.

There’s a lot more to him than appearances suggest, and he’s got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself. You must trust me on this.”

[Thorin:] “Very well. We will do it your way.

[Bilbo:] “No, no, no.”

[Thorin:] “Give him the contract.”

[Bilbo:] “Please.”

[Bofur:] “Alright, we’re off!”

Balin hands Bilbo a long contract, Bilbo stares at it and Calen gets out of Kilis arms to look at it herself.

The end

Hi as I promised chapter 6 is finished hope you have liked it!

Bye!

Word count :1100


	8. Chapter 7 An Unexpected Journey Begins (2)

Chapter 7!

Start of recap...

  
[Gandalf:] “Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose.

And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage.

You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins.

There’s a lot more to him than appearances suggest, and he’s got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself. You must trust me on this.”

[Thorin:] “Very well. We will do it your way.

[Bilbo:] “No, no, no.”

[Thorin:] “Give him the contract.”

[Bilbo:] “Please.”

[Bofur:] “Alright, we’re off!”

Balin hands Bilbo a long contract, Bilbo stares at it and Calen gets out of Kilis arms to look at it herself

End of recap...

Third person pov...

[Balin:] “It’s just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth.”

[Bilbo:] “Funeral arrangements?”

As Bilbo steps back a few feet to read the contract, Calen sighs and gives up on trying to read the paper.

Thorin leans toward Gandalf and whispers to him.

[Thorin:] “I cannot guarantee his safety.”

[Gandalf:] “Understood.”

[Thorin:] “Nor will I be responsible for his fate.”

[Gandalf:] “Agreed.”

Bilbo reads parts of the contract out loud.

[Bilbo--reading:] “Terms: Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one fourteenth of total profit, if any.

Seems fair. Eh, Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations ... evisceration … incineration?”

Calen visibly gluped, her face pale, "holy shit, ow" she exclaimed as gandalf obviously heard her swear and put his hand over her mouth.

"hmpp" she grunted under Gandalfs hand.

[Bofur:] “Oh, aye, he’ll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye.”

Bilbo looks a little breathless.

[Bilbo:] “Huh.”

[Balin:] “You all right, laddie?”

Bilbo bends over, nauseous and pained.

[Bilbo:] “Uh, yeah...Feel a bit faint.”

[Bofur:] “Think furnace with wings.”

[Bilbo:] “Air, I--I--I need air.”

[Bofur:] “Flash of light, searing pain, then Poof! you’re nothing more than a pile of ash.”

"none of you are helping!" cried Calen worried for Bilbo as he looked faint.

Bilbo breathes heavily, trying to compose himself as the others stare at him.

[Bilbo:] “Hmmm. Nope.”

Bilbo falls on the floor in a faint.

[Gandalf:] “Ah, very helpful, Bofur.”

Calen jumps out of her seat and runs to Bilboz body as he falls with a thump on the floor.

Time skip...

After a few hours bilbo finally woke up and I stopped my game with kili and Fili.

Bilbo is sitting on his chair, holding a mug and talking to Gandalf.

[Bilbo:] “I’ll be all right, let me just sit quietly for a moment.”

[Gandalf:] “You’ve been sitting quietly for far too long. Tell me; when did doilies and your mother’s dishes become so important to you?

I remember a young Hobbit who always was running off in search of elves and the woods, who’d stay out late, come home after dark, trailing mud and twigs and fireflies.

A young Hobbit who would have liked nothing better than to find out what was beyond the borders of the Shire.   
The world is not in your books and maps; it’s out there.”

"that can't of been bilbo can it Gandalf" asked Calen not seeing bilbo as the type for an adventure.

[Bilbo:] “I can’t just go running off into the blue. I am a Baggins, of Bag End.”

[Gandalf:] “You are also a Took. Did you know that your great-great-great-great-uncle, Bullroarer Took, was so large he could ride a real horse?”

[Bilbo:] “Yes.”

[Gandalf:] “Well he could. In the Battle of Green Fields, he charged the goblin ranks.

He swung his club so hard it knocked the Goblin King’s head clean off, and it sailed a hundred yards through the air and went down a rabbit hole.

And thus the battle was won, and the game of golf invented at the same time.”

Calen laughed as she thought of seeing it happen.

[Bilbo:] “I do believe you made that up.”

[Gandalf:] “Well, all good stories deserve embellishment. You’ll have a tale or two to tell of your own when you come back.”

[Bilbo:] “Can you promise that I will come back?”

[Gandalf:] “No. And if you do, you will not be the same.” 

[Bilbo:] “That’s what I thought. Sorry, Gandalf, I can’t sign this. You’ve got the wrong Hobbit.”

Bilbo walks away down the hall. Gandalf sighs. Balin and Thorin see Bilbo walking away.

[Balin:] “It appears we have lost our burglar. Probably for the best. The odds were always against us. After all, what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers, toy-makers; hardly the stuff of legend.”

[Thorin:] “There are a few warriors amongst us.”

[Balin:] “Old warriors.”

Calen looks around at all the Dwarves are they really that old, that they have been fighting for hundreds of years already.

[Thorin:] “I will take each and every one of these dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills. For when I called upon them, they came. Loyalty. Honor. A willing heart. I can ask no more than that.”

[Balin:] “You don’t have to do this. You have a choice. You’ve done honorably by our people.

You have built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains, a life of peace and plenty.   
A life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor.”

Thorin holds out the key Gandalf gave him, Calen holds her hand back so she doesn't try to take it and hold it.

[Thorin:] “From my grandfather to my father, this has come to me. They dreamt of the day when the dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice, Balin. Not for me.”

[Balin:] “Then we are with you, laddie. We will see it done.”

Calen then walks into Bilbis living room and sits with the Dwarves listening to them sing, she eventually falls asleep her head on Balin shoulder.

The dwarves gather in Bilbo’s living room, smoking their pipes by the fire. They all begin humming, and soon Thorin begins to sing, and the others join him (on the second stanza below). Gandalf listens from nearby; Bilbo listens from his bedroom.

Calen hums along to the Dwarves song, it was very say but beautiful.

[The dwarves, singing:]

“Far over the misty mountains cold

To dungeons deep and caverns old

We must away ere break of day

To find our long-forgotten gold

The pines were roaring on the height

The winds were moaning in the night

The fire was red, it flaming spread

The trees like torches blazed with light”

The end

I hope you have liked this chapter two chapters in one afternoon!

Bye!

Word count : 1160 


	9. Chapter 8 Leaving Bag End!

I'm bored and watching The hobbit the battle of the five armies and decided to write this chapter

Start of recap...

The dwarves gather in Bilbo’s living room, smoking their pipes by the fire. They all begin humming, and soon begins to sing, and the others join him (on the second stanza below). Gandalf listens from nearby; Bilbo listens from his bedroom.

Calen hums along to the Dwarves song, it was very say but beautiful. 

[The dwarves, singing:]

“Far over the misty mountains cold

To dungeons deep and caverns old

We must away ere break of day

To find our long-forgotten gold

The pines were roaring on the height

The winds were moaning in the night

The fire was red, it flaming spread

The trees like torches blazed with light”

End of recap...

Calen / jazz pov

I awoke on the sofa the next morning, it wasn't to early nor to late the sun was at its highest.

So it was almost 10am, anyway the Dwarves have left, it was to quiet, I then run to Bilbos room to wake him up.

"Bilbo wake up the Dwarves have left already" I cry storming into his room, slamming the door open almost of its hinges.

Bilbo sat up quickly cracking his neck as it snapped up, he opened his eyes and leeped out of his bed.

suddenly bilbo realizes that his house is very quiet,He with me trailing behind him walk all around his house. 

Bilbo looks like he was expecting to run into the dwarves; however, there is no one there. 

The house has been cleaned up completely from the mess of the party last night, almost as if it had never happened.

We both tben notice the contract, bilbo stares at it before grabbing a pen from out of know where and began writing on the contract.

I grin and run to get out things ready to go.

Time skip...

We are soon ready to go and   
run out of bag end, sprinting past other Hobbits and hobbit holes o nthe way.

[Neighbor:] “Hey! Mr. Bilbo! Where are you off to?”

[Bilbo:] “Can’t stop, I’m already late!”

[Neighbor:] “Late for what?”

[Bilbo and Calen :] “were going on an adventure!”

We somehow managed to catch up with the Dwarves on foot, they were on their pony's.

[Bilbo:] “Wait! Wait!”

"wait for us please!!" I yell 

Some dwarves call “Woah!” and stop their ponies. Me and Bilbo catch up to them, bilbo hands Balin the contract.

[Bilbo:] “I signed it!”

Balin takes the contract and inspects it with a pocket-glass. He then smiles at Bilbo.

I then smile as I walk upto gandalf, he smiles back at me "got him up did you Calen" he asked, I nod "yep Mr Gandalf Sir" I say and salute to him. 

"can I ride with you please" I asked him using my puppy eyes again,Gandalf looked at my eyes sighed and nodded his head. 

I cheer and throw my hand up in the air happy I can ride with gandalf. "yes" 

Gandalf let out a laugh at my reaction and picked me up and seated me in front on him on the horse. 

With bilbo and the Dwarves... 

[Balin:] “Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield.”

The dwarves cheer. Thorin doesn’t look too impressed. (nothing can impress Thorin oakenshield). 

[Thorin:] “Give him a pony.”

[Bilbo:] “No, no, no, no, that--that won’t be necessary, thank you, but I--I’m sure I can keep up on foot. 

I-- I--I’ve done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once--WAGH!"

"jsut get on Mr Baggins even The little Elfling got on OK and she's on a horse" cried Dwalin. 

Bilbo’s speech is cut off as two of the dwarves ride alongside him and pick him up from behind to put him on a pony.

I laughed along with Gandalf at Bilbos Scream of surprise. 

Time skip... 

Bilbo is riding a pony and looking quite terrified. The pony neighs and tosses its head, making him quite uncomfortable..

I turn around to face gandalf "Bilbo looks a bit uncomfortable, doesn't he Gandalf" I say laughing quietly at Bilbos displeasure. 

Gandalf looks back a Bilbo, "he does doesn't he" 

[Oin:] “Come on, Nori, pay up. Go on.”

Nori tosses a sack of money to Oin; sacks of money begin passing between the dwarves.

[Oin:] “Hey, hey, hey!”

Some of the dwarves and me laugh

[Bilbo:] “What’s that about?”

[Gandalf:] “Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you’d turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn’t.”

[Bilbo:] “What did you think?”

[Gandalf:] “Hmmm.”

I duck as Gandalf catches a sack of money tossed to him and puts it in his bag.

"watch it!" I call 

"sorry Elfling" said the Dwarf who threw it. 

Time skip once again... 

Third person pov...

The company has camped for the night near the edge of a cliff. As Gloin sleeps, tiny flying insects get sucked into his mouth every time he inhales, and they are expelled when he exhales. 

Calen was asleep next to thorin, Blino smiled and tucked her in a bit more so she would stay warm throughout the night. 

Bilbo watches in disgust at the Dwarves, then finally gets up and walks around.

Most of the dwarves are asleep; Gandalf, Fili, and Kili are awake.

Bilbo walks over to his pony and gives her an apple, after checking to see that no one is looking.

[Bilbo:] “Hello, girl. That’s a good girl. It’s our little secret, Myrtle; you must tell no one. sh, sh”

Bilbo hears a scream in the night air and becomes worried. He runs over to Fili and Kili.

[Bilbo:] “What was that?”

[Kili:] “Orcs.”

Another scream is heard. Thorin, who was dozing, jerks awake upon hearing the word “Orcs.”

Calen also awakes since she felt when thorin jerked, she yawn big and stretched her arms out. 

[Bilbo:] “Orcs?”

Calen freezes "O-Orcs!" she semi-shrieks terrified, I don't want to face those ungly buggers so soon into this world.

Sensesing her fear thorin brings the little elfling towards him and held her close. 

[Fili:] “Throat-cutters. There’ll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them.”

[Kili:] “They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone’s asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood.”

Bilbo looks away in fright; Fili and Kili look at each other and begin laughing.

"its not funny Ki and Fi!!" cried Calen feeling tears in her ocean blue eyes. Thorin glares at this Nephews.

To be continued...

The end!

Hoped you have liked this chapter, so close to chapter 10!

Bye!

Word count : 1130


	10. Chapter 9 Orcs!

Start of recap...

Sensesing her fear thorin brings the little elfling towards him and held her close. 

[Fili:] “Throat-cutters. There’ll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them.”

[Kili:] “They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone’s asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood.”

Bilbo looks away in fright; Fili and Kili look at each other and begin laughing. 

"its not funny Ki and Fi!!" cried Calen feeling tears in her ocean blue eyes. Thorin glares at this Nephews

End of recap...

Third person pov...

[Thorin:] “You think that’s funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?”

[Kili:] “We didn’t mean anything by it.”

[Thorin:] “No, you didn’t. You know nothing of the world.” 

[Thorin walks off to the edge of the cliff with Calen in his arms he was keeping the little elfling warm. 

He looked out over the valley; Balin walks up to Fili and Kili.

[Balin:] “Don’t mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first.”

At the cliff... 

As Balin was telling the story, Calen was so busy looking at the stars to go back to sleep but thorins warmth was making her comfortable and sleepy. 

'I'll just close my eyes for a few minutes' she thought sleepily it took her a few seconds before falling into a deep sleep. 

Thorin smiled at her and tucked the blanket around her more tightly. 

Thorin then turns away from the view beyond the cliff as Balin finishes telling his story; the entire Company is awake and standing in awe, staring at him.

Thorin walks between them toward the fire.

[Bilbo:] “But the pale orc? What happened to him?”

[Thorin:] “He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago.”

away from the Company’s campsite, and on another cliff across the valley. A group of Wargs and Orcs is there, spying on the Company. Yazneg, their leader, talks to the rest.

[Yazneg:] “ _Send word to the Master. We have found the Dwarf-scum.”_

Next day... 

It was the next day, the company were riding their pony's through a super muddy forest and it pores down with cold rain. 

Shivering The little elfling curles closer inwards so she is touching gandalfs robes. 

Everyone was cold, wet and miserable. 

[Dori:] “Here, Mr. Gandalf, can’t you do something about this deluge?”

[Gandalf:] “It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard.”

[Bilbo:] “Are there any?”

[Gandalf:] “What?”

[Bilbo:] “Other wizards?”

[Gandalf:] “There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards; you know, I’ve quite forgotten their names.”

Calen laughs quietly, gandalf smiles at her. 

[Bilbo:] “And who is the fifth?”

[Gandalf:] “Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown.”

[Bilbo:] “Is he a great Wizard or is he...more like you?”

Gandalf looks slightly offended, everyone laughs at his reaction, Calen pats his hand simpathetically. 

[Gandalf:] “I think he’s a very great wizard, in his own way. He’s a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. 

He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world.”

After a few more hours of travelling The Company arrives at an old, abandoned farmhouse that is in ruins.

[Thorin:] “We’ll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them.”

[Gandalf:] “A farmer and his family used to live here.”

"how sad" muttered Calen as Gandalf helped her down from his horse. 

[Thorin:] “Oin, Gloin.”

[Gloin:] “Aye?”

[Thorin:] “Get a fire going.”

[Gloin:] “Right you are.”

[Gandalf:] “I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley.”

[Thorin:] “I have told you already, I will not go near that place.”

[Gandalf:] “Why not? The elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice.”

[Thorin:] “I do not need their advice.”

[Gandalf:] “We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us.”

Calen smiled as she heard the words Elrond and elfs, she bounced on her feet. 

"are we going to the elfs Gandalf,will I get to meet Lord Elrond, ooo can I Lear to speak elvish maybe, can i-" she got cut off. 

"Yes, of course we will and yes you can I'm sure Lord elrond will be very happy to see an Elfling it has been year since there was an Elfling born, and maybe we can find you family"   
Laughted Gandalf and Calen calmed down. 

She then skipped over to Bilbo and jumped on his back, laughing still she told him about them going to see lord elrond in Rivendell. 

Gandalf and Thorin watched the little Elfling interact with the Dwarves and Hobbit. 

[Thorin:] “Help? A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather and betrayed my father.”

[Gandalf:] “You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past.”

[Thorin:] “I did not know that they were yours to keep.”

Gandalf stomps off angrily, leaving the Company, Calen looks at Gandalfs retreating figure.

[Bilbo:] “Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?”

[Gandalf:] “To seek the company of the only one around here who’s got any sense.”

[Bilbo:] “Who’s that?”

[Gandalf:] “Myself, Mr. Baggins! I’ve had enough of dwarves for one day.”

"Hey!" cried calen, "I take affence to that statement Wizard" she yelled as Gandalf left.

Thorin:] “Come on, Bombur, we’re hungry.”

[Bilbo, to Balin:] “Is he coming back?”

Balin looks unsure.

She crosses her arms and huffed "the nerve of men jeez" she then went to help Oin and Gloin set up the fire, she found loads of firewood. 

The end

Hoped you have liked this chapter almost at Rivendell I can't wait to do the elfs.

Thank you for all the reads this fanfic has gotten so far!

Bye!

Word count : 1100


	11. Chapter 10 Trolls!

Wooo we made it to chapter 10 I'm so happy!!

Start of recap...

"Hey!" cried calen, "I take affence to that statement Wizard" she yelled as Gandalf left. 

Thorin:] “Come on, Bombur, we’re hungry.”

[Bilbo, to Balin:] “Is he coming back?”

[Balin looks unsure.]

She crosses her arms and huffed "the nerve of men jeez" she then went to help Oin and Gloin set up the fire, she found loads of firewood

End of recap...

Third person pov... 

Soon we had enough firewood and Bombur prepared some soup for us to have for dinner.

[Bilbo:] “He’s been a long time.”

[Bofur:] “Who?”

[Bilbo:] “Gandalf.”

[Bofur:] “He’s a wizard! He does as he chooses. Here, do us a favor: take this to the lads.”

Bofur hands Bilbo two bowls of soup to take to Fili and Kili; Calen quickly finishes hers and takes one bowl for Bilbo and they leave together.

Bombur tries to take more soup.

[Bofur:] “Stop it, you’ve had plenty.”

Bilbo and Calen goes out in the dark to where Fili and Kili are watching the ponies. Calen had one hand holding the bowl and they other held bilbos sleeve she doesn't like the Dark. 

They are staring out into the dark and don’t take the soup from Bilbo and Calen when they hands it to them.

[Bilbo:] “What’s the matter?”

Calen nodds along with his question. 

[Kili:] “We’re supposed to be looking out for the ponies.”

[Fili:] “Only we’ve encountered a slight problem.”

[Kili:] “We had sixteen.”

[Fili:] “Now there’s fourteen.”

They all examine the group of ponies.

[Kili:] “Daisy and Bungo are missing.”

[Bilbo:] “Well, that’s not good. That is not good at all. Shouldn’t we tell Thorin?”

[Fili:] “Uhh, no. Let’s not worry him. As our official burglar, we thought you might like to look into it.”

Bilbo looks around and sees some trees recently uprooted and laying on the ground.

Calen notices it as well and remembers the Movies "oh shit" she swore "The trolls" she muttered slapping her forehead. 

[Bilbo:] “Well, uh...look, some--something big uprooted these trees.”

[Kili:] “That was our thinking.”

[Bilbo:] “Something very big, and possibly quite dangerous.”

[Fili:] “Hey! There’s a light. Over here! Stay down.”

As the four of them quietly run through the forest toward the light Fili has seen, and they hide behind a log when they realize that it is a fire. Harsh laughter sounds from near the fire.

Calen shivered at what she saw "Trolls" she hid behind kili and Fili, "horrible looking things aren't they" she whispered to them 

All three nodded agreeing with the little elfling. 

Fili and Kili run toward the fire; Bilbo and Calen start to follow them, then returns to grab the two bowls of soup they left on the log. They then continues following them. 

Bilbo and Claen both hide behind a tree and sees a massive mountain troll walking toward the fire, carrying a pony under each arm.. 

Calen Gasped "oh no they have Myrtle and Minty! I think they’re going to eat them, we have to do something.”

She the turned towards the Dwarf twins and Hobbit," right" said Kili, "Calen" he said pointing at her, "yes" 

"run back and tell uncle thorin that there are trolls here and they have our pony's while us three try and free the ponys" he said 

I then nodd hand my bowl to Bilbo and ran back to the camp were the rest of the Dwarves are. 

Thorin pov... 

A few minutes had past after Mr Baggins and Calen went to give Fili and Kili their food, I wonder what taking them so long. 

Soon rustling could be heard from the bushes and out popped our little elfling. 

She was breathing fast and heavy as if she had been running, "what happened lassy" asked Dwalin. 

"Trolls have are near and have taken out ponys, Kili Fili and Bilbo told me to run and tell you all" she nearly shouted once she had her breath back.

Everyone them stood up grabbed their weapons and ran of to save the Pony's, I left last

I kneelt down next to Calen, I put my hand on her shoulder she looked at me, "stay here you wil3be safe I promise if not have this sword to protect yourself" I said

Handing her a dagger big enough for her to use, she nodded and I left her, hoping she will be safe.

Calen / jazz pov...

After thorin left I didn't have anything to do so I just laided down on my bed roll playing with the dagger thorin gave me.

Half an hour later...  
  
I was pacing, its been 30 minutes has something happened, have they been eaten or killed by the Trolls, whered gandalf when you need him.

*rustle*

*rustle*

"Calen is that you were is everyone"

That voice, I spin around, yes it was he came back.

"Gandalf on thank lord you are here the Dwarves went to fight some Trolls there are three it been ages since they left" I cried in relief as Gandalf showded.

Me and Gandalf then left camp and made our way to the Dwarves to help them out.

Time skip...

We soon found them the Dwarves were all in sacks just like in the movies, OK so they aren't dead that's good right.

Gandalf then disappears and re appears on top of a large rock above the clearing.

[Gandalf:] “The dawn will take you all!”

[Bert:] “Who’s that?”

[Tom:] “No idea.”

[William:] “Can we eat `im too?”

Gandalf strikes the rock with his staff, splitting it in half, allowing the sunlight behind it to pour into the clearing.

When the sunlight touches the trolls’ skin, they begin turning into stone amidst loud screams and howls of pain. Within seconds, there are three stone statues of trolls in the clearing.

All the dwarves cheer for Gandalf. Of course, the dwarves on the spit, including Dwalin, still look uncomfortable.

[Dwalin:] “Oh, get your foot out of my back!”

I snicker slightly at the state the Dwarves are in, Bilbo then runs over and hugs me, "are you OK Calen not hurt are you" he asks like a worried mother.

I laugh "I'm fine Bilbo I stayed out of the way and gandalf did most the work" I say

We then make our way back to the camp.

The end

Yay finished the Troll part only a few more until Rivendell!

Bye!

Word count : 1080


	12. Chapter 11 Troll Hoard And Elvish Swords!

Hi heres chapter 11!

Start of recap...

[Dwalin:] “Oh, get your foot out of my back!”

I snicker slightly at the state the Dwarves are in, Bilbo then runs over and hugs me, "are you OK Calen not hurt are you" he asks like a worried mother.

I laugh "I'm fine Bilbo I stayed out of the way and gandalf did most the work" I say

We then make our way back to the camp.

End of recap...

Third person pov...

It is morning; the dwarves have been freed from the spit and from the sacks.

Gandalf walks to one of the troll statues and thumps it with his staff, with a pleased smile on his face.

[Thorin, to Gandalf:] “Where did you go to, if I may ask?”

[Gandalf:] “To look ahead.”

[Thorin:] “What brought you back?”

[Gandalf:] “Looking behind. Nasty business. Still, they are all in one piece.”

[Thorin:] “No thanks to your burglar.”

[Gandalf:] “He had the nous to play for time. None of the rest of you thought of that.”

[Thorin looks repentant. Gandalf and Thorin examine the statues of the trolls.]

[Gandalf:] “They must have come down from the Ettenmoors.”

[Thorin:] “Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?”

[Gandalf:] “Oh, not for an age, not since a darker power ruled these lands.”

Gandalf and Thorin look meaningfully at each other.

[Gandalf:] “They could not have moved in daylight.”

[Thorin:] “There must be a cave nearby.”

  
With Calen Fili and Kili...

Calen Fili and Kili were all standing by a Troll, Calen smirked as she thought of an idea.

"hey Fi Ki" she said sweetly the Dwarves flinched as they turned to he sweet voice nervously they answered.

"y-yes little elfling" asked Kili, the elfling smirks at their faces "I have an idea, I bet I can climb this stone Troll faster than both of you" she said proudly.

Putting her hands on her hips in a sassy manner, the Dwarves smirked at each other and nodded.

Soon they were ready for their race.

"ready

Steady

GO!!"

Screamed calen, she then raced up the Troll before the Dwarves could blink.

"stupid elf power stupid elfling" muttered Kili and filil as they fought each other to climb the Troll.

When Kili and Fili finally got to the head of the Troll, they were sweating and were very tired.

They heard musical laughter from above it was Calen, "I win, I win, I win, I win" she sing over and over again.

Kili and Fili smirked and Calens laugher stopped, "oh no" she whispered before jumping up and dodging Kili and filis hands.

She jumped to anothers Troll and perched on its shoulders, but her door slipped the boots she was wearing weren't very grippy

She felt herself falling "Ahhhh" she screamed attracting the Dwarves attention.

She closed her eyes waiting for the impact which never came instead she landed in someone arms.

"come on little one it's OK your safe" said a soft voice, it was Gandalf he managed to save her.

Slowly she opened her eyes tears were already falling down her scared face, she then buried her head into Gandalfs shoulder not letting him go.

The Dwarfs then left the Trolls and began theire journey again.

The company finds a large cave nearby, and they enter it. It is full of treasure the trolls have been hoarding.

[Nori:] “Oh, what’s that stench?!”

[Gandalf:] “It’s a troll hoard. Be careful what you touch.”

As they enter the cave, Calen was still in Gandalfs arms she didn't want to fall to her death again.

many of the dwarves cough and retch at the pungence Calen holds her nose at the stench Inside, they find piles of gold coins and other treasure in caskets.

[Bofur:] “Seems a shame just to leave it lyin’ around. Anyone could take it.”

[Gloin:] “Agreed. Nori, get a shovel.”

While exploring, Thorin finds two swords covered in cobwebs. Gandalf approaches him with Calen on his back instead of arms.

[Thorin:] “These swords were not made by any troll.”

Thorin hands one sword to Gandalf and keeps the other one.

[Gandalf:] “Nor were they made by any smith among men.”

Gandalf draws the sword in his hand out of its sheath a few inches, Calen leans closer to see the sword up close

[Gandalf:] “These were forged in Gondolin by the High Elves of the First Age.”

Realizing that they are Elven swords, Thorin starts to put his away in disgust, Calen frowns at his disrespect to her Race.

[Gandalf:] “You could not wish for a finer blade.”

Reluctantly, Thorin holds on to the sword. He draws it out of its sheath a few inches as well.

Some of the dwarves fill a chest with treasure, then bury it in a hole in the ground. Dwalin looks on in disgust.

[Gloin:] “We’re makin’ a long term deposit.”

[Thorin:] “Let’s get out of this foul place. Come on, let’s go. Bofur! Gloin! Nori!”

On his way out, Gandalf steps on something metallic. Brushing aside the leaves beneath him with his staff, he finds another sword, and a shorter one next to it, Gandalf exits the cave and heads over to where Bilbo is sitting. He hands Bilbo the sword he just found.

And gives the smaller one to Calen so she has the sword and the dagger thorin gave her,she smiles at him.

"thank you Gandalf" she smiles running he rhand along the blade, it was an Elven sword that was unfinished as it was short

But it was just the right size for a growing Elfling.

Gandalf hands Bilbo a sword.

[Gandalf:] “Here. This is about your size.”

[Bilbo:] “I can’t take this.”

[Gandalf:] “The blade is of Elvish make which means it will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby.”

[Bilbo:] “I have never used a sword in my life.”

[Gandalf:] “And I hope you never have to. But if you do, remember this: true courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one.”

[Thorin:] “Something’s coming!”

[Bilbo:] “Gandalf-”

[Gandalf:] “Stay together! Hurry now. Arm yourselves.”

Bilbo slowly draws his sword and looks at it. He then follows the others, who have run off into the woods.

The Dwarfs all stay close and put Calen in the middle with so she is protected.

The end

So close to rivendell now can't wait to write it!

Hoped you have liked this chapter

Bye!

Word count : 1100


	13. Chapter 12 Warg Attck!

Chapter 12 here I'm bored and decided to write chapter 12!

Start of recap...

Gandalf hands Bilbo a sword. 

[Gandalf:] “Here. This is about your size.”

[Bilbo:] “I can’t take this.”

[Gandalf:] “The blade is of Elvish make which means it will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby.”

[Bilbo:] “I have never used a sword in my life.”

[Gandalf:] “And I hope you never have to. But if you do, remember this: true courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one.”

[Thorin:] “Something’s coming!”

[Bilbo:] “Gandalf-”

[Gandalf:] “Stay together! Hurry now. Arm yourselves.”

Bilbo slowly draws his sword and looks at it. He then follows the others, who have run off into the woods.

The Dwarfs all stay close and put Calen in the middle with so she is protected.

End of recap...

Third person pov...

Radagast rides at full speed through the forest on his rabbit-drawn sled. He pulls up short by the Company.

"Radagast the Brown" cried Calen as She saw the wizard come out of the bushes,she tilted her sword down and relaxed. 

[Radagast:] “Thieves! Fire! Murder!”

[Gandalf:] “Radagast! Radagast the Brown. Ah. What on earth are you doing here?”

[Radagast:] “I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something’s wrong. Something’s terribly wrong.”

[Gandalf:] “Yes?”

Radagast opens his mouth to speak, but shuts it. He opens his mouth again, but closes it again. He has forgotten what he was going to say.

Calen snickers as thorin sighs in annoyance. 

[Radagast:] “Oh, just give me a minute. Um, oh, I had a thought, and now I’ve lost it. It was, it was right there, on the tip of my tongue.”

He curls up his tongue, and looks surprised.

[Radagast:] “Oh, it’s not a thought at all; it’s a silly old...”

Gandalf pulls a stick insect out of Radagast’s mouth.

[Radagast:] “-stick insect!”

The dwarves and Bilbo look flustered, not Calen who snorts trying to hide her laughs. 

Radagast and Gandalf go off a few paces and speak privately.

[Radagast:] “The Greenwood is sick, Gandalf. A darkness has fallen over it. Nothing grows any more, at least nothing good. The air is foul with decay. But worst are the webs.”

[Gandalf:] “Webs? What do you mean?”

[Radagast:] “Spiders, Gandalf. Giant ones. Some kind of spawn of Ungoliant, or I am not a Wizard. I followed their trail. They came from Dol Guldur.”

[Gandalf:] “Dol Guldur? But the old fortress is abandoned.”

[Radagast:] “No, Gandalf, it is not.”

[Radagast:] “A dark power dwells there, such as I have never felt before. It is the shadow of an ancient horror.”

[Radagast:] “One that can summon the spirits of the dead.” 

[Radagast:] “I saw him, Gandalf. From out of the darkness, a Necromancer has come.” 

[Gandalf:] “Try a bit of Old Toby. It’ll help settle your nerves.”

Gandalf cleans his pipe with his beard, then offers it to Radagast. Radagast breathes in the smoke.

[Gandalf:] “And out.”

Radagast, with his eyes crossed and a blissful look on his face, blows out the smoke, then stays in a trance-like state for a few seconds.

Calen snickers as she sees Radagasts eyes cross. 

[Gandalf:] “Now, a Necromancer. Are you sure?”

Radagast pulls out a cloth-wrapped package and hands it to Gandalf. Gandalf unties it and opens it; upon seeing its contents, which the camera doesn’t see, he looks concerned.

[Radagast:] “That is not from the world of the living.”

[Suddenly, a howl is heard in the distance.]

[Bilbo:] “Was that a wolf? Are there--are there wolves out there?”

[Bofur:] “Wolves? No, that is not a wolf.”

From behind a nearby crag, a Warg appears; it leaps into the midst of the Company, knocking down one of the dwarves. 

Thorin strikes and kills it using Orcrist. Another Warg attacks from the other side; Kili shoots it with an arrow, bringing it down. However, it gets back up, only to be killed by Dwalin.

Calen let's out a scream at the sight, Fili and Kili quickly act and shield the Elflings eyes from the horrid sight. 

Calen grips on to their clothes tightly her knuckles went white from her grips. 

[Thorin:] “Warg-Scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind.”

[Bilbo:] “Orc pack?”

"O-Orc P-pack" stutters calen, "you mean theres more of them" she stutters out, her grip on Kili and Fili tightening as she hears more howling. 

[Gandalf:] “Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?”

[Thorin:] “No one.”

[Gandalf:] “Who did you tell?”

[Thorin:] “No one, I swear. What in Durin’s name is going on?”

[Gandalf:]“You are being hunted.”

[Dwalin:] “We have to get out of here.”

[Ori:] “We can’t! We have no ponies; they bolted.”

[Radagast:] “I’ll draw them off.”

[Gandalf:] “These are Gundabad Wargs; they will outrun you.”

[Radagast:] “These are Rhosgobel Rabbits; I’d like to see them try.”

Yazneg, the orc leader of the Warg Riders, and his Wargs are searching through the forest for the Company; suddenly, Radagast and his rabbits shoot out of the forest, and the Wargs start chasing him.

[Radagast:] “Come and get me! Ha ha!”

Gandalf watches from behind a rock as Radagast and the Wargs disappear in the distance.

[Gandalf:] “Come on!”

The Company rushes across a rocky plain. In the distance, Radagast is being chased by the Wargs. 

One of them crashes while trying to catch him. As the Company runs across the plain, they see the Wargs not too far from them, so they hide behind the rocks.

[Gandalf:] “Stay together.”

[Thorin:] “Move!”

As the Company runs Calen is being carried by Gandalf she is hidden behind his beard. 

Radagast drives his sled beneath an overhanging projection of rock; he ducks, but the Orc on the Warg behind him gets knocked off.

As the chase continues, Thorin stops behind a rock so that he is not seen by the Wargs. Ori starts to run out of the cover.

[Thorin:] “Ori, no! Come back!”

[Gandalf:] “Come on! Quick!”

As the dwarves continue running, Thorin turns to Gandalf.

[Thorin:] “Where are you leading us?”

'we are going to rivendell' though Calen hoping to see Lindir and Elrond soon. 

Gandalf doesn’t answer. As the Warg scouts chase Radagast, one of them stops and scents the air. 

The dwarves take cover behind an outcropping of rock. The scout and his Warg appear on top of the outcropping, scenting the air.

Thorin looks at Kili and nods; readying an arrow, Kili quickly steps out and shoots the Warg. The Warg and the orc on it fall near the dwarves, and the dwarves kill them.

Calen flinched when she sees the warg jumps but smiles when Kili kills it with his arrows. 

'maybe I csn, learn to shoot an arrow' she thought. 

The sounds of their fight carry quite far; the other Wargs and Orcs stop chasing Radagast as they hear roars and screams from behind the rocks.

To be continued... 

Finished, hope you have liked it, bye! 

Word count : 1100


	14. Chapter 13 To Rivendell!!

Finally Rivendell I'm so happy to write this chapter now!!

Star of recap...

The dwarves take cover behind an outcropping of rock. The scout and his Warg appear on top of the outcropping, scenting the air.

Thorin looks at Kili and nods; readying an arrow, Kili quickly steps out and shoots the Warg.

The Warg and the orc on it fall near the dwarves, and the dwarves kill them.

Calen flinched when she sees the warg jumps but smiles when Kili kills it with his arrows. 

'maybe I can , learn to shoot an arrow' she thought. 

The sounds of their fight carry quite far; the other Wargs and Orcs stop chasing Radagast as they hear roars and screams from behind the rocks

End of recap... 

Third person pov...

[ _Yazneg:] “The Dwarf-scum are over there! After them!”_

The Warg scouts howl as they stop pursuing Radagast and begin pursuing the Company.

[Gandalf:] “Move. Run!” 

The company runs through a grassy plain; Wargs begin to surround them from all sides. Calen tightens her grip on Gandalfs heard as they ran. 

[Gloin:] “There they are!”

[Gandalf:] “This way! Quickly!”

They run for a while longer, then halt in a clearing as they see Wargs on all sides Calen squeaked in fright and closed her eyes shut. 

[Kili:] “There’s more coming!”

[Thorin:] “Kili! Shoot them!”

Looking around, Gandalf sees a large rock; he runs toward it and disappears.

"were are we going Gandalf" whispered Calen, Gandalf didn't say anything instead he was looking for something. 

[Fili:] “We’re surrounded!

Kili begins shooting at the Warg and the Warg-riders, killing some of them.

[Kili:] “Where is Gandalf?”

[Dwalin:] “He has abandoned us!”

The dwarves gather close to each other near the rock Gandalf disappeared by. 

As Yazneg and his Warg approach, Ori shoots a rock at Yazneg with his slingshot, to no effect. Thorin pulls out his sword.

[Thorin:] “Hold your ground!”

[Gandalf pops up from a crack in the rock.]

[Gandalf:] “This way, you fools!” 

[Thorin:] “Come on, move! Quickly, all of you! Go, go, go!”

As the Wargs approach, the dwarves and Bilbo slide into the large crack in the rock, sliding into a cave.

Thorin kills a Warg that gets too close. Kili shoots another.

[Gandalf:] “Nine, ten” 

[Thorin:] “Kili! Run!”

Thorin and Kili jump into the crack last.

Just as Yazneg and his Wargs reach the crack, an Elvish horn sounds, and a group of mounted Elves rush into the fray, shooting and spearing the Wargs and Orcs.

The Company listens to the conflict from inside the crack. One of the orcs, shot by an arrow, falls into the cave. Thorin plucks out the arrow and examines its make.

[Thorin:] “Elves.”

There is a pathway at the end of the cave, leading away.

Gandalf winces as he tried to get the little elfling to let go of his beard but she wouldn't budge so he gave up trying. 

[Dwalin:] “I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?”

[Bofur:] “Follow it, of course!”

[Gandalf:] “I think that would be wise.”

The Company begins following the path. It is quite narrow, and it is a crack between two tall cliffs.

At times, the dwarves have difficulty going through. The pathway eventually opens out into an open area; there is a valley below, and in that valley is the city of Rivendell.

(ahhh Rivendell who wouldn't want to live in rivendell)

[Gandalf:] “The Valley of Imraldis. In the Common Tongue, it’s known by a another name.”

[Bilbo and Calen:] “Rivendell.”

Calen who had just poked her head out of gandalfs beard, smiled widely as she saw Rivendell.

'I've only seen it in the movies and in the Lego games it's so beautiful' though Calen.

[Gandalf:] “Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea.”

[Thorin:] “This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy.”

[Gandalf:] “You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself.”

[Thorin:] “You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us.”

[Gandalf:] “Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me.”

The Company walks across a bridge and enters Rivendell. A few elves are seen strolling about.

Bilbo gazes in awe at the beauty of the place. The dwarves look uneasy.

"will lord elrond be there to greet us Gandalf" asked the still shaken Elfling, Gandalf smiled as he saw the Little elf poke her head out.

"I hope so Little one" he muttered softly.

Calen / Jazz pov...

I look all around me at Rivendell, damn I should of brought my phone to take picture, I pouted sadly

But at least I have the memories I sigh softly listening to all the sounds of Rivendell.

I can't wait to meet Lindir and Lord elrond I'm so close I can hardly keep still!

As we walk closer a Dark haired elf walks down a flight of stairs and Gandalf walks up to greet him.

It was Lindir, Holy shit!!

Elfs are way more good looking than in the movies, I gasp aloud my mouth was hung open as I watched him from Gandalfs beard.

Yes I still hadn't gotten down yet, what you can't blame me can you.

Anyway back to Lindir.

Third person pov... 

[Lindir:] “ ** _Mithrandir_**.”

[Gandalf:] “Ah, Lindir!”

As Lindir and Gandalf greet each other, the dwarves murmur amongst themselves in distrust. Thorin whispers to Dwalin.

[Thorin:] “Stay sharp.”

Back to Calen pov

I listened to their conversation losing myself in the elvish spoken it so pretty, wait!!

"I can understand you!" I literally scream form Gandalfs beard Surprising Lindir and the other elfs.

Also the Dwarves who forgot I was there.

"oops" I laugh nervously.

Before Calen spoke...

[Lindir]: “ ** _Lastannem i athrannedh i Vruinen.” [We heard you had crossed into the Valley.]_**

A gasp was heard from Gandalfs beard Lindir looked close but Flinched back when he heard a yell from it.

"I can understand you!" screamed the little elfling.

"oops" A nervous laugh was heard.

Gandalf paid the voice no mind and continued his conversation with Lindir.

[Gandalf:] “I must speak with Lord Elrond.”

[Lindir:] “My lord Elrond is not here.”

[Gandalf:] “Not here? Where is he?”

Suddenly, the Elvish horns from earlier are heard again. The Company turns around and they see a group of armed horsemen approaching along the bridge at a rapid rate.

To be continued...

THE ELFS ARE HERE FINALLY!!   
I can't wait to write the first meeting of Calen and lord elrond.

Hope you liked this chapter!

Bye!

Word count : 1150  
  
  



	15. Chapter 14 Lord Elrond!

Chapter 14 here with Elrond in it!!

This is mainly about Elrond and Calen bonding!

Start of recap...

"I can understand you!" screamed the little elfling.

"oops" A nervous laugh was heard.

Gandalf paid the voice no mind and continued his conversation with Lindir.

[Gandalf:] “I must speak with Lord Elrond.”

[Lindir:] “My lord Elrond is not here.”

[Gandalf:] “Not here? Where is he?”

Suddenly, the Elvish horns from earlier are heard again. The Company turns around and they see a group of armed horsemen approaching along the bridge at a rapid rate

Third person pov... 

[ _Thorin:] “Ifridî bekâr!” [translated: Ready weapons!’] “Hold ranks!”_

The dwarves bunch up together into a tight circle with their weapons pointed outward; the mounted Elves arrive and ride in circles around the dwarves.

Eventually, they stop, and one elf, Elrond, separates himself from the others.

Calen surpasses her squeal of delight when elrond talks to Gandalf. 

[Elrond:] “Gandalf.”

Gandalf bows gracefully and winces slightly when Calen starts to pull on his beard as she slips out of his hold. 

[Gandalf:] “Lord Elrond. **_Mellonnen! Mo evínedh?” [subtitle: My friend! Where have you been?]_**

[Elrond:] “ ** _Farannem ‘lamhoth i udul o charad. Dagannem rim na Iant Vedui.” [subtitle: We’ve been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South. We slew a number near the Hidden Pass.]_**

Elrond dismounts from his horse, then he and Gandalf hug, Elrond then Steps back confused but when he sees a little elfling he smiles warmyl at her.

" ** _Suilad dilthen er (Hello little one)"_** he says so her in Elvish. The elfling smiled brightly at him and responds in elvish back to him.

" ** _Im am eithel hir Elrond -o Rivendell (I am well Lord Elrond of Rivendell)"_** Calen shyly responds.

Calen / Jazz pov...

' Oh shit'. I thought as Elrond went to hug gandalf, I groan as I was quished between the two bodies they soon broke apart and I could breath again.

Elrond had a confused face before he sees me, 'Crap' I think my eyes widening he saw me.

Elrond the lens down a bit and smiles warmly at me threw gandalfs Beard, he then speaks in elvish and I respond.

I then decide that it is safe to get out, Gandalf helps me down from him I use his body like rope and slide down like a slide.

I giggle as my feet touch the floor, I was then picked up by someone it was elrond!!

'oh my gosh oh my gosh I'm being picked up by Hugo weaving Holy Middle earth' I scream with joy in my head.

I try to keep a blank face but when he smiles at me I give up and smiled with my teeth right back at him.

They then continue their conversation like I wasn't there.

Third person pov... 

[Elrond:] “Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something, or someone, has drawn them near.”

He holds up an Orc sword and shows it to everyone, then hands it to Lindir.

[Gandalf:] “Ah, that may have been us.”

Thorin steps forward, and Elrond looks upon him with recognition, Calen waves happily to the Dwarf king who waves back at the Elfling.

[Elrond:] “Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain.”

[Thorin:] “I do not believe we have met.”

[Elrond:] “You have your grandfather’s bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain.”

[Thorin:] “Indeed; he made no mention of you.”

[Ignoring this insult, Elrond turns to the dwarves and speaks in Elvish (Sindarin). The dwarves don’t understand what he is saying.

He shifts The elfling in his arms as he turns to talk.

[Elrond:] **_“Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin.” [ Light the fires, bring forth the wine. We must feed our guests.]_**

[Gloin:] “What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?”

Calen signs and looks at Elrond with a suffering looks clearly saying

"look at what I have to deal with" elrond smiles at her and Calen smiles back.

The dwarves grow bellicose and grip their weapons uneasily. Gandalf speaks exasperatedly.

[Gandalf:] “No, master Gloin, he’s offering you food.”

The dwarves quickly discuss this amongst themselves.

[Gloin:] “Ah well, in that case, lead on.”

Time skip...

Calen / Jazz pov...

I wave bye to bilbo as he and The Dwarfs Are then lead to the food while Elrond puts me down o N the floor and holds my hand.

He's still smiling, wow he does smile alot he must be happy to see a Elfling again I guess after aragorn.

We then begin walking somewhere probably to a bathroom because I need a bath and clean clothes.

" ** _Im was wondering dilthen er, if cin could treneri- nin how na came na n- with Dwarfs a perian a Mithrandir? ( I was wondering little one, if you could tell me how to came to be with Dwarfs a Hobbit and Mithrandir_**?)"

He spoke in elfvish, I thought for a minute before responding to his question.

" **_Eithel hir Elrond i perian Bilbo found nin outside hon car im had baw rín ben how im got ennas ben nin est- so ho gave nin a siniath er sui an i Dwarves im gar- joined hain bo ennas Quest an their homeland (Well lord Elrond the Hobbit Bilbo found me outside his house I had no memory or how I got there or my name so he gave me a new one as for the Dwarves I have joined them on there Quest for their homeland"_**

I responded back in perfect elvish I surprised myself with how well I speak the language.

Elrond nodded along with my answer "ah yes I see now, also you don't have to call me lord Elrond little one just call me Elrond ( **i was so temped to say 'call me Ada' but I decided to wait a few more chapters)"** said Lor-i mean elrond.

"of course Lor-i mean Elrond, I'm Calen Baggins I guess" I laughed.

"Bilbo was the one who gave you that name right Calen" he says I nodd "yep he did it took us ages to find the perfect name for me"

To be continued...

I loved writing elrond I tried to keep him in character but I was hard anyway hoped you liked this chapter!

Bye!

Word count : 1100


	16. Chapter 15 Elflings And Baths!

Hi there more of Elrond and Calen!!

Start of recap...

"Im was wondering dilthen er, if cin could treneri- nin how na came na n- with Dwarfs a perian a Mithrandir? ( I was wondering little one, if you could tell me how to came to be with Dwarfs a Hobbit and Mithrandir?)" 

He spoke in elfvish, I thought for a minute before responding to his question. 

" Eithel hir Elrond i perian Bilbo found nin outside hon car im had baw rín ben how im got ennas ben nin est- so ho gave nin a siniath er sui an i Dwarves im gar- joined hain bo ennas Quest an their homeland (Well lord Elrond the Hobbit Bilbo found me outside his house I had no memory or how I got there or my name so he gave me a new one as for the Dwarves I have joined them on there Quest for their homeland"

I responded back in perfect elvish I surprised myself with how well I speak the language. 

Elrond nodded along with my answer "ah yes I see now, also you don't have to call me lord Elrond little one just call me Elrond (i was so temped to say 'call me Ada' but I decided to wait a few more chapters)" said Lor-i mean elrond. 

"of course Lor-i mean Elrond, I'm Calen Baggins I guess" I laughed. 

"Bilbo was the one who gave you that name right Calen" he says I nodd "yep he did it took us ages to find the perfect name for me.

End of recap...

Calen / Jazz pov...

Elrond smiled" it fits you well my dear" he said, I smile back and we continue walking to the bathroom.

We soon get to a huge washing room, there are a few elfs waiting already with the bath filled with water. 

I grin and let go of elronds hand and begin running towards the bath, stripping of my clothes as I went. 

Grinning widly I jump in making a Huge splash soaking any poor elf who was to close. 

"COWABUNGA!!!" 

*splash*

A few elfs laugh, Elrond laughs the lowest I can hear, I then pop my head back up from the water. 

Laughing Elrond then leaves soaking wet robes leaving a water on the floor from it dropping. 

With the Dwarves... 

The Dwarves and Bilbo are eating dinner they Dwarfs Are complaining about Al ltthe green food. 

Bilbo sighs and looks at the door as a soaking Lord of Rivendell walks in making loud squelching sounds. 

Gandalf hides a smile as he looks at the elf Elrond make shis way to the wizard as an elf brings him a towel to around himself. 

"thank you" he says shivering slightly.

"what happened Mellon nin" Gandalf questions as elrond busys' himself with drying himself. 

Smiling he answers " this was the work of your Elfling Gandalf" he laughed. 

Bilbo groaned and ran a hand down his face blushing bright red,he then stands up and walks over to the pair. 

"I'm very sorry Lord elrond, I thought she Had better rmanners that this" siad bilbo bowing his head in embarrassment. 

Elrond surprises bilbo by patting his shoulder and laughing lightly, the Dwarves looked at Elrond as if he was mad. 

"it's quite alright my friend, she was just having a bit of fun" he said,"oh thank middle-earth" he sighed and went back to eating. 

Back with Calen and the elfs... 

"but why do I have to come out now" complained Calen, as the elfs tried to persuade the elfling to leave the bath. 

But Calen wasn't swayed by them, the elfs sighed in defeat an dlet the little elfling alone. 

They thought of getting lord Elrond but they were saved when his daughter Arwen walked past and asked what was wrong. 

"my lady there is a little Elfling who won't come out of the bath" said one of the Elfs. 

Arwen was confused, "an Elfling did Ada find one near the borders" she asked, "no my lady, she can with the Dwarves who have arrived today". 

Arwen nodded and walked into the Bathroom as the elfs let her alone with the elfling. 

Said elfling was playing with the many bubbles laughing loudly and making a lot of water pour out of the bathtub. 

Arwen smiled gently at the sight of the little Elfling noticing she looked like a Certain elving king and Prince of mirkwood. 

Arwen then kneeled down making very little noise as possible, she waited until the elfling noticed her before talking. 

Calen / Jazz pov... 

I felt someone walk in behind me, thinking it was the elfs coming to get me out of the bath again I ignored them and went back to playing

Blame my 5 year old mind for wanting to play, besides I haven't had a bath in days. 

Strange the person who came in hadn't said anything yet, curious I turned around. 

I gasped aloud it was Arwen! She so pretty, oh my fucking god!!! 

She looked just like she did in the lord of the rings just a bit younger, she still had long brown hair and was wearing a beautiful dress. 

"Suilad dilthen er (Hello little one)" she spoke gently to me leaning a bit on the side of the bathtub. 

"S-suilad(H-hello)" I stutter watching her face break out into a beautiful smile, " why don't you listen to the elfs little one and get out of the bath now" she asks me. 

I shrug not knowing how to answer, she smiles and gently picks me up wrapping me in a fluffy white towel. 

I giggle as we begin walking somewhere probably to her room. 

Timeskip... 

When we got to her room she instantly began drying me with the towel tickling me slightly as she did. 

She soon finished and asked a passing elf to grab some childrens clothes for me. 

While waiting for the clothes Arwen set to work on my long blonde hair - which was very annoying to style- she manged to put it up in a similar style to Tauriel hair a she-elf from mirkwood. 

I opened my eyes and gasped when I saw it, my hair looked beautiful she also grabbed a small tiara and put it i my hair. 

<https://images.app.goo.gl/9cy2VrQ2jUfWCPpv5>

(hairstyle) 

<https://images.app.goo.gl/YkKndduXu3KhVd5a9>

(elven tiara / crown) 

I quickly turn around and hug Arwen tightly being extra careful of my hair and crown. 

"I love it Muinthel(sister)" 

Arwen laughs, I frezze at what I said, "a-sorry my lady I didn't mean to say that" I muttered quietly letting her go. 

Instead of being angry Arwen smiled happily she had tears of joy in her eyes. 

"I would love for you to call me that little one" she cried I she hugged dme tightly. 

"also I'm Calen" I said 

"nice to meet you Calen I'm Arwen, daughter of Elrond of Rivendell" 

We smiled and made our way to the Dwarves. 

The end 

Decided to add in Arwen because she is very beautiful. 

Hoped you have liked this chapter! 

Bye! 

Word count : 1190


	17. Chapter 16 Dinner With Elfs And Dwarfs!

Hi writing another chapter hope yiu like it I'm like half way through the first movie I'm so happy with myself

Anyway on with the chapter!

Start of recap...

and crown.

"I love it Muinthel(sister)" 

Arwen laughs, I frezze at what I said, "a-sorry my lady I didn't mean to say that" I muttered quietly letting her go.

Instead of being angry Arwen smiled happily she had tears of joy in her eyes.

"I would love for you to call me that little one" she cried I she hugged dme tightly.

"also I'm Calen" I said

"nice to meet you Calen I'm Arwen, daughter of Elrond of Rivendell"

We smiled and made our way to the Dwarves

End of recap...

Third person pov...

The elfling and Arwen made there way to the dinning Hall, Calen couldn't wait to show Bilbo and Gandalf what Arwen did to her hair for her.

The little elfling was half skipping half walking as she dragged Arwen along trying to find the courtyard to eat. 

With the Dwarves...

The dwarves are sitting around tables in the Elven court, eating. However, they are not very appreciative of the Elves’ vegetables.

[Dori:] “Try it. Just a mouthful.”

[Ori:] “I don’t like green food.”

[Dwalin looks through a bowl of greens.]

[Dwalin:] “Where’s the meat?”

Oin holds up a vegetable with his knife and looks at in disgust.

[Ori:] “Have they got any chips?”

An Elf maiden plays a harp in the background. Elrond and Gandalf walk through the halls of Rivendell.

[Gandalf:] “Kind of you to invite us. I'm not really dressed for dinner.”

[Elrond:] “Well, you never are.”

They both laugh, and they arrive at the courtyard where the dwarves are eating.

An elf maiden plays a flute; Oin, not liking the sound, stuffs a napkin in his hearing trumpet, and looks happy that he can no longer hear the music.

Still at the feast, Elrond examines the swords Gandalf and Thorin found in the trolls’ hoard. He looks at Orcrist first.

[Elrond:] “This is Orcrist, the Goblin Cleaver. A famous blade, forged by the High Elves of the West, my kin. May it serve you well.”

He hands Orcrist back to Thorin, who accepts it with a nod. Elrond then examines Glamdring.

[Elrond:] “And this is Glamdring, the Foe-hammer, sword of the King of Gondolin. These swords were made for the goblin wars of the First Age...”

Elrond’s voice fades on the soundtrack, as Bilbo pulls out his sword and looks at it.

[Balin:] “I wouldn’t bother, laddie. Swords are named for the great deeds they do in war.”

[Bilbo:] “What are you saying, my sword hasn’t seen battle?”

[Balin:] “I’m not actually sure it is a sword; more of a letter opener, really.”

[Elrond:] “How did you come by these?”

[Gandalf:] “We found them in a troll hoard on the Great East Road, shortly before we were ambushed by orcs.”

[Elrond:] “And what were you doing on the Great East Road?”

No one answers; Thorin looks perturbed, then the doors slam open everyone flinches.

Soon childish Laughter was heard as well as quiet soft laughter mixed in together.

Everyone relaxed once they saw their Elfling but they didn't recognise the Elf maiden she was with.

Elrond smiled as he saw his beautiful daughter with the elfling, he laughed as the Elfling barreled into him hugging him tightly.

He then tickled her sides, the elfling wriggled all around giggling with delight as she tried to escape his hands.

"L-let *laughs* M-me go *laughs*p-please!!" she yelled in between laughs.

Elrond laughed with her and let her go, bright red cheeks from laughing so much,she grinned and ran to the little halfling to show him her hair.

"Look bilbo Arwen did my hair for me and she gave me this tiara it's so beautiful" she quickly said sitting next to bilbo.

Bilbo smiled as the hyper elfling jumped around him, telling him things that had happened to her.

Elrond turned to his daughter who sat down next to her Father, elrond looked at his daughter and smirked.

"I see you got the elfling washed and dress finally **_-iel(daughter)"_** He whispered quietly

Arwen smiled slightly and nodded dher head to her father, "yes **_ada_** (father/dad) it took a while but we had fun she even called me **_Muinthel(sister)"_** said Arwen happily.

Elrond was happy that his daughter had an Elfling to talk to, dinner carried on for a Few more hours until it was night.

The little elfling fell asleep her head leaning against Kili, Arwen bud everyone goodnight as she picked up the sleeping elfling and let for bed.

The Dwarfs all muttered good night and continued on with their meal.

Time skip...

It is night. Gandalf, Elrond, Thorin, Balin, and Bilbo are standing in a hall in Rivendell.

[Thorin:] “Our business is no concern of elves.”

[Gandalf:] “For goodness sake, Thorin, show him the map.”

[Thorin:] “It is the legacy of my people; it is mine to protect, as are its secrets.”

[Gandalf:] “Save me from the stubbornness of Dwarves. Your pride will be your downfall. You stand here in the presence of one of the few in Middle-earth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond.”

Thorin thinks quietly for a few seconds, with everyone looking at him.

He begins to hand the map to Elrond, and Balin tries to stop him.

[Balin:] “Thorin, no!”

Thorin brushes Balin aside and hands Elrond the map. Elrond looks at it.

[Elrond:] “Erebor. What is your interest in this map?”

Thorin is about to speak, but Gandalf interrupts him.

[Gandalf:] “It’s mainly academic. As you know, this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text. You still read Ancient Dwarvish, do you not?”

Elrond walks a little bit away, looking at the map.

As the moonlight hits the map, Elrond realizes something.

[Elrond:] “Cirth Ithil.”

[Gandalf:] “Moon runes. Of course. An easy thing to miss.”

[Elrond:] “Well in this case, that is true; moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written.”

[Thorin:] “Can you read them?”

Elrond leads them all to an open area outside, on the side of a cliff, with waterfalls all around.

The moon is behind some clouds. They walk toward a large crystalline table.

[Elrond:] “These runes were written on a Midsummer’s Eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly two hundred years ago. It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield; the same moon shines upon us tonight.”

As they look up, the clouds covering the moon float away, and rays of moonlight hits the crystalline table, causing light to flow through the map which has been laid on the table. Ancient runes become visible on the map, and Elrond translates them out loud.

[Elrond:] “Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin’s Day will shine upon the keyhole.”

[Bilbo:] “Durin’s Day?”

[Gandalf:] “It is the start of the dwarves’ new year, when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together.”

[Thorin:] “This is ill news. Summer is passing. Durin’s Day will soon be upon us.”

[Balin:] “We still have time.”

[Bilbo:] “Time? For what?”

[Balin:] “To find the entrance. We have to be standing at exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then, and only then, can the door be opened.”

[Elrond:] “So this is your purpose, to enter the Mountain.”

[Thorin:] “What of it?”

[Elrond:] “There are some who would not deem it wise.”

Thorin takes back the map gruffly.

[Gandalf:] “Who do you mean?”

[Elrond:] “You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle-earth.”

Gandalf spoke to Elrond before he left.

"I'm thinking of leaving the elfling here in Rivendell so she is safw"he said

Elrond nodded," yes I believe that is wise but when will you tell the little one the news" he asked.

Gandalf stayed silent "I'm not sure"

The end

I've finished! Hoped you have liked it, who will Calen react to the Dwarves leaving with out her.

Will she go after them or stay in Rivendell with the elfs?

Word count : 1401


	18. Chapter 17 Leaving Rivendell!

Chapter 17 here ya are!

Start of recap...

[Elrond:] “These runes were written on a Midsummer’s Eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly two hundred years ago. It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield; the same moon shines upon us tonight.”

As they look up, the clouds covering the moon float away, and rays of moonlight hits the crystalline table, causing light to flow through the map which has been laid on the table. Ancient runes become visible on the map, and Elrond translates them out loud.

[Elrond:] “Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin’s Day will shine upon the keyhole.”

[Bilbo:] “Durin’s Day?”

[Gandalf:] “It is the start of the dwarves’ new year, when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together.”

[Thorin:] “This is ill news. Summer is passing. Durin’s Day will soon be upon us.”

[Balin:] “We still have time.”

[Bilbo:] “Time? For what?”

[Balin:] “To find the entrance. We have to be standing at exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then, and only then, can the door be opened.”

[Elrond:] “So this is your purpose, to enter the Mountain.”

[Thorin:] “What of it?”

[Elrond:] “There are some who would not deem it wise.”

Thorin takes back the map gruffly.

[Gandalf:] “Who do you mean?”

[Elrond:] “You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle-earth.”

Gandalf spoke to Elrond before he left. 

"I'm thinking of leaving the elfling here in Rivendell so she is safw"he said 

Elrond nodded," yes I believe that is wise but when will you tell the little one the news" he asked. 

Gandalf stayed silent "I'm not sure"

End of recap...

Third person pov...

Gandalf nods. Galadriel smiles slightly. A step is heard, and they all turn around; Lindir come up and bows.

[Lindir:] “My Lord Elrond; the dwarves, they’ve gone.”

It is morning; the dwarves are hiking along the path away from Rivendell.

[Thorin:] “Be on your guard; we’re about to step over the edge of the Wild. Balin, you know these paths; lead on.”

[Balin:] “Aye.”

Bilbo turns around and looks back at Rivendell, longingly. 

'I'm so Calen I will be back' he thought wishing he didn't have to leave the little elfling in Rivendell. 

[Thorin:] “Master Baggins, I suggest you keep up.”

The dwarves and Bilbo continue on their journey. 

Time skip...

It was late morning by the time Calen awoke once she did she yawned loudly and sat up. 

She looked around confused for a minute before realising something. 

"SHIT!" she exclaimed as she scrambled to get dressed and ready to leave. 

Once she was dressed carrying her shoes she ran to find Gandalf or Elrond. 

As she was running she began to panic she was lost, she hadn't seen any other elfs for a few minutes. 

Usually the halls have elfs walking left and right, Calen faced her fears and got out her sword and held it in front of her. 

She will fight if need be,she walked forward she saw a building of some kind with stairs leading upwards. 

She wlake dip slowly not making any nose, she heard voices from above, it was the council room. 

Above her was Galadriel, Saruman, elrond and Gandalf they were talking about something. 

But another voice was heard it was Lindir,Calen hadn't seen much of the elf since she arrived. 

She continued to walk the voices got louder she could hear the words and what they are talking about. 

She hear Lindirs voice loud as a bell. 

[Lindir:] “My Lord Elrond; the dwarves, they’ve gone.”

As she hears this The little elfling gasps and tries to not cry, she tiptoed up another stair.

She saw Galadriel and Galadriel noticed her she smiled warmly at the elfling who blushed as she was court. 

Instead of leaving the elfling, walked towards everyone and stood near Elrond who put. A hand on the elfling. 

"good morrow Little one ; did you sleep well" he asked, "yes Elrond i did" she said sadly. 

Elrond looked concerned at the sad tone In the elflings voice, he then noticed she wasn't wearing her shoes. 

"why aren't you wearing shoes little one" he asked bending down to pick the elfling up. 

Said elfling Had the gul to blush as she was put on a chair next to Gandalf who smiled warmly at the Elfling. 

Instead of returning his smile the elfling sighed sadly and watched elrond help her with her shoes. 

"what ales you young one" asked Lady Galadriel gently, slowly sad ocean blue eyes looked up at her she could see tear gathering at the corners. 

"T-the Dwarfs and B-Bilbo left me all alone" she said sadly as the tears fell staining her young face. 

She covered her eyes as the little elfling began to sod loudly, her shoulders shaking from the sobbs racking her body. 

Lady Galadriel sighed and walked over to the Elfling, picked her up and held het on her hip, the elfling wrapped her arms around Galadriels neck.

"w-why did they L-leave I want to go with them" sobbed the elfling,Galadriel patted her back as she cried out her fears and emotions. 

After a Few minutes the elfling stopped crying but still didn't leave Galadriels arms instead she stayed she liked being held my the lady of Lorien. 

"they left you because they care about you want you to be safe" the lady whispered softly

"I understand" whispered the Elfling pitifully, eyes still sad but Gandalf and Elrond saw mischief in her eyes. 

She wasn't going down that easily they could tell she was going to do something they just didn't know what just yet. 

Soon it was time for lunch Lindir had taken Calen to eat food as she hadn't had breakfast. 

"Lindir when did the Dwarves leave" asked Calen to the older elf, Lindir straighten his back as he answered. 

"they left early this morning hours before you awoke little one" he answered. 

'shit!' thought calen,rhey must be with the goblins by now if I remember correctly. 

"Okay then thank you Lindir" she said smirking she had a plan now. 

The end 

What is the elfling up to how will she get to the Dwarves and hobbit now? 

Hope you have liked this chapter! 

Bye! 

Word count : 1100 


	19. Chapter 18: with the Dwarves!

This chapter will mainly be about what's happening to the Dwarves and bilbo jsut so you know I don't know how long it took them to get to the goblins I'm jsut guessing.

Start of recap...

Soon it was time for lunch Lindir had taken Calen to eat food as she hadn't had breakfast. 

"Lindir when did the Dwarves leave" asked Calen to the older elf, Lindir straighten his back as he answered. 

"they left early this morning hours before you awoke little one" he answered. 

'shit!' thought calen,rhey must be with the goblins by now if I remember correctly. 

"Okay then thank you Lindir" she said smirking she had a plan now

End of recap... 

Third person pov...

(With the Dwarves)

They are crossing the Misty Mountains; the trail is narrow and dangerous, with a cliff on one side and a sheer drop on the other.

There is a fierce storm in the air, with lightning and rain all around.

[Thorin:] “Hold on!”

As Bilbo walks, the stone beneath his feet gives away, and he starts falling into the chasm; Dwalin manages to pull him back in time.

[Thorin:] “We must find shelter!”

[Dwalin:] “Watch out!”

The Dwarves look up and see a massive boulder hurtling through the air; it hits the mountainside above them, causing rocks to fall all around them as they press themselves against the mountain.

[Balin:] “This is no thunderstorm; it’s a thunder battle! Look!”

A stone giant rears up from a nearby mountain; it rips off a massive boulder from the top of the mountain.

[Bofur:] “Well bless me, the legends are true. Giants; Stone Giants!”  
  


[Thorin:] “Take cover: you’ll fall!”

[Kili:] “What’s happening?”

Giant #1 throws the boulder far in the air; another stone giant, #2, appears from behind the Company, and it is hit in the head.

The dwarves yell at each other to brace and hold on, and the rocks beneath their feet begin to give way from all the vibrations and from the impact of the falling rocks.

The ground between some of the Company members splits; part of the group is on one side, and part on the other.

[Fili:] "Kili! Grab my hand! Ki..."

As the two stone giants fight with their fists, the dwarves hold on tight as they are flung around.

One of the groups manages to jump to a different spot. A third stone giant appears, and it throws a boulder at the head of one of the first two.

That one falls over; as the first group watches, it appears to them that the other group of the Company has been smashed to bits. The hurt stone giant loses its footing and falls down the chasm.

[Thorin:] “No! No! Kili!”

The group rushes to the spot where the others appeared to have been crushed, but they are safe.

[Balin:] “We’re all right! We’re alive!”

[Bofur:] “Where’s Bilbo? Where’s the Hobbit?”

[Ori:] “There!”  
  
[Dwalin:] “Get him!”

Bilbo is seen hanging onto the edge of the cliff with just his fingertips. Ori dives onto the ground and tries to grab Bilbo’s arm, but Bilbo slips and falls another few feet before he catches another handhold.

As the dwarves try to pull him up unsuccessfully, Thorin swings down on the cliff next to Bilbo and boost him up, where the others pull him to safety.

Dwalin tries to lift Thorin back up too, but Thorin loses his grip and begins falling too; however, Dwalin, with much effort, is able to pull him back up.

[Dwalin:] “I thought we’d lost our burglar.”

[Thorin:] “He’s been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us. Dwalin!”

[They go off and find a cave.]

[Dwalin:] “It looks safe enough.”

[Thorin:] “Search to the back; caves in mountains are seldom unoccupied.”

[Dwalin searches the cave with a lantern.]

[Dwalin:] “There’s nothing here.”

[Gloin drops a bundle of wood on the floor and rubs his hands.]

[Gloin:] “Right then! Let’s get a fire started.”

[Thorin:] “No, No fires, not in this place. Get some sleep. We start at first light.”

[Balin:] “We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan.”

[Thorin:] “Plans change. Bofur, take the first watch.”

Outside, in the valleys before the Misty Mountains, the White Warg sniffs the ground; Azog is on its back. He speaks in the Black Speech

_[Azog:] " The scent is fresh! They have taken the mountain pass"_

He and the rest of the Warg Scouts race off after the dwarves.

Back with Calen...

It was the next day Calen had packed everything she needed for her trip to catch up with the Dwarves.

She was waiting for the perfect moment to leave rivendell as much as it pained her to do.

Once it was clear she ran out of her room and out of Rivendell, silently saying sorry to elrond as she ran.

With the Dwarves...

The Company is resting in the cave; all the dwarves are asleep. Bilbo, only pretending to be asleep, stealthily opens his eyes and looks around.

Seeing that no one is watching, he quietly rolls up his blankets and packs his things. Grabbing his walking stick, he starts to leave the cave, tiptoeing over the sleeping dwarves.

Bofur, who is standing watch, sees Bilbo trying to leave. He jumps up and tries to stop him. They whisper so as not to wake the others.

[Bofur:] “Where do you think you’re going?”

[Bilbo:] “Back to Rivendell and Calen.”

[Bofur:] “No, no, you can’t turn back now, you’re part of the Company. You’re one of us.”

[Bilbo:] “I’m not though, am I? Thorin said I should never have come, and he was right. I’m not a Took, I’m a Baggins, I don’t know what I was thinking. I should never have run out my door.”

Thorin, who is awake, stares thoughtfully at the wall as he listens.

[Bofur:] “You’re homesick; I understand.”

[Bilbo:] “No, you don’t, you don’t understand! None of you do - you’re dwarves. You used to - to this life, to living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere.”

Bofur looks offended, and Bilbo is repentant.

[Bilbo:] “I am sorry, I didn’t...”

Thorin listens on.

[Bofur:] “No, you’re right. We don’t belong anywhere. I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do.

Bofur smiles and places his hand on Bilbo’s shoulder; Bilbo soon turns and begins to walk away.

[Bofur:] “What’s that?”

Something is glowing; Bilbo pull his sword partway out of its sheath and sees that it is growing bright blue, meaning Orcs are nearby.

Thorin raises his head as he hears strange machinery noises and sees cracks form in the sand on the floor of the cave.

To be continued...

Oh no what happened to the Dwarves arw they okay?

How will Calen get there in time?

Just wait and see also Im do happy I have written this many chapters for a fanfiction before!

20 parts I'm surprised with myself!

Hope you have a good night/afternoon or morning

Bye!

Word count : 1200


	20. Chapter 19 : Calen what are you doing here!

Chapter 19 almost at 20 and the movie is almost finished yay!

Start of recap...

Thorin listens on.

[Bofur:] “No, you’re right. We don’t belong anywhere. I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do.

Bofur smiles and places his hand on Bilbo’s shoulder; Bilbo soon turns and begins to walk away.

[Bofur:] “What’s that?”

Something is glowing; Bilbo pull his sword partway out of its sheath and sees that it is growing bright blue, meaning Orcs are nearby.

Thorin raises his head as he hears strange machinery noises and sees cracks form in the sand on the floor of the cave

End of recap...

Calen / Jazz pov...

I had been running for hours trying hard to get to the Dwarves before they got to far ahead.

I kept wishing myself to be with them or at least much closer than I was now, I'm starting to miss Elrond and All the elfs at Rivendell.

But I have to help the Dwarves I just have to save Thorin, Kili and Fili from dieing no matter what it takes.

I sprint, making my tiny legs go faster if only I had a pony or some animal to ride to give me more time. 

'faster faster I have to go faster' 

These were the words that were racing through my head as I ran. 

Then I was blinded but a bright light before I knew it I was stranding in front of the Dwarves and Bilbo. 

"Uhhh... Hi" I said slowly 

'what the fuck just happened' I screamed in my head, as Bilbo and all the Dwarves Blinked in confusion as they saw me. 

'did I just apparate holy shit! how did I do that, I thought only magical people could do that' I thought. 

Everyone then unfroze as the crack in the floor few bigger as the Goblins came through, soon we were surrounded Balin held me close to him as we fell. 

Yelling and shouting All the way, I gripped my sword tightly as the Dwarves tried to fight of the Goblins. 

They are so ugly just like Orcs, eww Horrible things..

Third person pov...

Before anyone can react, the floor of the cave collapses downwards; the floor is really a giant trap door.

The entire Company falls down a chute, slides through a tunnel, and lands in a giant wooden cage.

As they struggle to get up, a horde of goblins attacks them, takes away their weapons, and drags them all away, they didn't see Calens weapons as she his them well.

As the dwarves are lead away kicking and yelling, with calen safe in between Balin and Bofur.

She looks around terrified out of her mind.

(what they looked less scary in the movies)

Bilbo somehow gets missed by the goblins; not seeing him they leave him behind. Nori, looking over his shoulder, sees this happen.

Bilbo scampers behind some railing to hide as he watches the goblins proceed through the tunnels. Bats fly in the darkness.

Bilbo draws his sword, which is glowing bright blue, and slowly follows the goblins.

Suddenly, one goblin jumps out in front of him and rushes at him with his sword.

After a brief fight in which Bilbo barely manages to keep himself alive, the goblin and Bilbo both fall over the edge of a platform and fall through the darkness.

Meanwhile, the goblin horde brings the Dwarves and the Elfling through a vast network of tunnels and wooden bridges to the throne room and platform of the Great Goblin.

The Great Goblin is a massive Goblin sitting on a throne, holding a mace topped with a skull. He is far larger than any other goblin, and he is incredibly ugly, with warts all over her swinging chin.

The dwarves’ weapons are piled together. The Great Goblin jumps off his throne, trampling several goblins, and approaches the Company.

Calen shrinks back in fear she was squashed between the Dwarves but she was safe.

[Great Goblin:] “Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?”

[Grinnah:] “Dwarves and an Elfling, Your Malevolence.”

[Great Goblin:] “Dwarves and an Elfling?”

[Grinnah:] “We found them on the front porch.”

[Great Goblin:] “Well, don’t just stand there; search them! Every crack, every crevice.”

The goblins search the dwarves thoroughly, throwing away whatever they find. Oin’s hearing trumpet is thrown on the floor and crushed underfoot.

Calen sunk to the floor so the Goblins couldn't find her hiding in between the Dwarves body's.

[Great Goblin:] “What are you doing in these parts? Speak!”

None of the dwarves respond.

[Great Goblin:] “Well then, if they will not talk, we’ll make them squawk! Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker! Start with the youngest.”

The Great Goblin points at Ori. However, Thorin steps forward.

[Thorin:] “Wait.”

[Great Goblin:] “Well, well, well, look who it is. Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror; King under the Mountain.”

The Great Goblin bows exaggeratedly to Thorin.

[Great Goblin:] “Oh, but I’m forgetting, you don’t have a mountain. And you’re not a king. Which makes you nobody, really. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A Pale Orc astride a White Warg.”

[Thorin looks up in surprise and disbelief.]

[Thorin:] “Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago.”

[Great Goblin:] “So you think his defiling days are done, do you?”

[The Great Goblin laughs, then turns to a tiny goblin sitting in a basket and holding a slate.]

[Great Goblin:] “Send word to the Pale Orc; tell him I have found his prize.”

The tiny goblin writes down the message on his slate; cackling,

-Calen visibly shivers as she sees it-

he then pulls a lever, causing his basket to start sliding down a system of ropes and pulleys into the darkness.

[Back in the throneroom of the Great Goblin, dozens of goblins carry massive instruments of torture on their shoulders, bringing them to the Great Goblin. Meanwhile, the Great Goblin is dancing and singing lustily.]

[Great Goblin:] “Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung! You’ll be beaten and battered, from racks you’ll be hung. You will lie down here and never be found, down in the deep of Goblin-town.”

Grinnah, one of the goblins, is examining the weapons the dwarves brought with them.

He picks up Thorin’s sword, Orcrist, and slides it a few inches out of its sheath. Recognizing the sword, he gasps in horror and throws down the sword. It lands in view of all the goblins.

Recognizing it, the goblins howl in fear and rage as they retreat from it; the Great Goblin runs rapidly to his throne, trampling many goblins on his way. He speaks loudly, pointing at the sword.

[Great Goblin:] “I know that sword! It is the Goblin-Cleaver, the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks.”

As he speaks, Grinnah and the rest of the Goblins begin whipping the dwarves with ropes and leaping upon them, biting and slashing.

[Great Goblin:] “Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all! Cut off his head!”

Goblins hold Thorin down, and one of them pulls out his knife and prepares to behead Thorin.

Calen gasps and closes her eyes tight not wanting to see thorin die.

To be continued...

Hi decided to write this chapter, I cnat believe I'm on 21 parts of already!

Next chapter will probably be the last one for the First movie

Hope you have liked it

Bye!

Word count :1300


	21. Chapter 20 : Escaping Goblin-Town!

Start of recap...

As he speaks, Grinnah and the rest of the Goblins begin whipping the dwarves with ropes and leaping upon them, biting and slashing.

[Great Goblin:] “Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all! Cut off his head!”

Goblins hold Thorin down, and one of them pulls out his knife and prepares to behead Thorin.

Calen gasps and closes her eyes tight not wanting to see thorin die. 

End of recap...

Third person pov...

Suddenly, there is a massive explosion of bright light; the sound goes muted as a shockwave rips through the area,

flinging goblins in the air and destroying the torturing machines. Everyone is knocked down, including the Great Goblin.

When the force of the explosion has passed, most of the lights in the area have been snuffed out; in the background, a shadow with a tall pointy hat walks up.

It is Gandalf, holding his staff and his sword, Glamdring. Light slowly returns to the area as the goblins and the dwarves slowly look up, recovering from the shock. They all stare at Gandalf.

"Gandalf!!" Calen Screams happily as she sees the Wizard, Gandalf looks at her and sighs in relief. 

[Gandalf:] “Take up arms. Fight. Fight!”

The dwarves quickly get up and begin fighting the goblins. Calen as well she swings her short sword at the Goblins knees before stabbing them. 

As goblins run at Gandalf, he kills them with his sword and staff. The Great Goblin, still lying on the ground, sees Gandalf’s sword and points at it, crying aloud to his goblins.

[Great Goblin:] “He wields the Foe-Hammer, the Beater, bright as daylight!”

Some of the dwarves reach their pile of weapons and begin tossing the weapons to each other; they use their weapons to defeat the goblins around them. 

Oin manages to reclaim his hearing trumpet, although it has been quite flattened. Nori, while fighting, lands on the floor; the Great Goblin runs at him and swings his mace.

[Dwarf:] “Nori!”

Thorin jumps forward and deflects the Great Goblin’s blow, causing the Great Goblin to stumble backward and fall off the edge of his platform, falling to the depths below.

Calen laughs slightly as he falls. 

The rest of the Dwarves, Calen and Gandalf continue to fight.

[Gandalf:] “Follow me. Quick! Run!”

Cutting down the goblins around them, the dwarves and Gandalf run along a pathway leading away from the throne room.

Calen eventually gets picked up by one of the Dwarves around her waist as they run she contined to swing her sword at the Goblins. 

Gandalf and the dwarves are running through the suspended passageways of Goblin Town, with hundreds of goblins running after them.

[Gandalf:] “Quickly!”

[A dwarf:] “Faster!”

Dwalin sees several goblins running at them from in front

[Dwalin:] “Post!”

He and some of the dwarves cut a guardrail post from the side of the path and they hold it out in front of them like a massive spear.

[Dwalin:] “Charge!”

He and the other dwarves charge at the oncoming goblins and sweep them away with the long rail. Dropping the rail, Dwalin pulls out his axes and begins knocking aside goblins. 

The rest of the company do the same. Gloin hits one goblin who falls and lands on another suspended path, breaking the path and dropping all the goblins on it into the darkness below. 

The rest of the Company also fight the goblins around them with their various weapons and fighting styles. Several goblins snarl as they swing on ropes toward the dwarves.

"oh shit" whispers Calen as more Goblins start to run at them from every angle.

[Thorin:] “Cut the ropes!”

Thorin and some of the dwarves cut the ropes holding a raised platform in place; the platform falls outward, entangling the goblins swinging on the ropes. As Kili fights, several goblins start shooting arrows at him.

'careful kili' screams Calen in her mind.

He deflects some arrows with his sword; he then grabs a nearby ladder and drops it on the oncoming goblins.

Kili and some of the other dwarves run forward, pushing the ladder and the goblins it has trapped in front of them.

As they approach a missing area of the path, the goblins fall down into the darkness; the ladder, however, acts as a bridge for the dwarves to cross to the rest of the path.

As soon as they cross it, Dwalin breaks the ladder, preventing the goblins chasing them from crossing it.

[Gandalf:] “Quickly!”

The Dwarves calen and Gandalf continue running through the maze-like paths; they get on a section of the path suspended by ropes from above.

They slice some ropes, and the pathway swings away from the rest of the path, approaching a different path.]

[Thorin:] “Jump!”

Several of the dwarves manage to jump to the other path; however, before the rest can, the suspended path swings back like a pendulum to where it started, and several goblins leap on.

As the path swings back again, the rest of the dwarves and Gandalf manage to jump to the new path as well; they cut the ropes, causing the swinging path and the goblins on it to fall.

The dwarves and Gandalf continue running through the tunnels, killing all the goblins in their way.

Gandalf strikes a rock above them with his staff, causing the rock to fall down and begin rolling in front of the Company, squashing all the goblins in their way.

Soon, they approach a bridge between two walls of the cavern. As they try to cross it, the Great Goblin suddenly breaks through from underneath the bridge and pulls himself up onto the bridge, in front of the Company.

As the Company pauses, hundreds of goblins approach them from all sides.]

[Great Goblin:] “You thought you could escape me?”

'oh for fuck sake not this Idiot again' Calen groaned

The Great Goblin swings his mace twice and Gandalf, causing Gandalf to stumble back and almost fall.

'be careful Gandalf your not as young as you used to be'

[Great Goblin:] “What are you going to do now, wizard?”

Gandalf leaps forward and strikes the Great Goblin in the eye with his staff. The Great Goblin drops his mace and clutches his face in pain.

[Great Goblin:] “Ow, ow, ow!”

Gandalf steps forward and slices the Great Goblin in the belly; the Great Goblin falls to his knees, clutching his belly.

"ewwwwwww" cried Calen.

[Great Goblin:] “That’ll do it.”

Gandalf again swings his sword and slices the Great Goblin’s neck, causing him to fall down dead.

His weight causes the bridge to start shaking; suddenly, the section of the bridge on which the company is standing breaks away from the rest of the bridge and starts sliding down the side of the cavern.

The bridge slides at a terrific speed down the cavern’s wall, demolishing everything in its way; the dwarves cling on, screaming in terror.

The bridge slows down and lands at the base of the cavern, breaking apart and burying the dwarves in the timber and wood.

Gandalf gets up from the pile of wreckage and inspects the rest of the dwarves, who are still stuck in the wreckage.

[Bofur:] “Well, that could have been worse.”

Calen looks up "I think It could Bofur" she says.

Suddenly, the heavy corpse of the Great Goblin lands on the wreckage, squishing the dwarves further. They cry out in pain.

[Dwalin:] “You’ve got to be joking!”

Calen snickers at the Dwarves.

As the dwarves extricate themselves from the rubble, Kili looks up and sees thousands of goblins running at them.

[Kili:] “Gandalf!”

[Dwalin:] “There’s too many! We can’t fight them.”

[Gandalf:] “Only one thing will save us: daylight! Come on! Here, on your feet!”

The dwarves get up quickly, helping each other out of the rubble, and they run away, following Gandalf.

Calen runs as fast as she can next to gandalf keeping close to him. 

To be continued...

Okay so I might of miss calculated so a few more chapters to go till this is finished I'm so happy with myself for writing so many chapters and for not forgetting about this fanfic!

Hoped you have liked this chapter!

Word count : 1400


	22. Chapter 21 : Stupid Orcs!

Last chapter for the movie!! I've decided to just get into it really 

Start of recap...

The Company reaches a large outcropping of land with a few trees growing on it; they are trapped there, as there is no way off the outcropping besides a great fall down the mountain.

[Gandalf:] “Up into the trees, all of you! Come on, climb! Bilbo, climb!”

Bifur throws an axe, killing a Warg which was approaching him. Bofur jumps off a rock and grabs a tree branch, using Dwalin’s head as a stepping stone to the tree. 

Other dwarves begin climbing into the trees as well. Bilbo tries to pull his sword out of the dead Warg’s head, but it is stuck firmly. He continues to pull.

[Thorin:] “They’re coming!”

"Hurry bilbo!" shrieks the little elfling

End of recap...

Third person pov...

Gandalf climbs to the top of the furthest tree pushing Calen up on the branch above him; Dwalin boosts Balin up. Thorin, Bombur, and the rest climb up trees too. 

The main body of Wargs and Warg Riders approach. Bilbo finally manages to pull his sword out of the Warg; he looks up to see several more Wargs running at him.

He quickly clambers up a tree as the Wargs rush below him. Dozens of Wargs circle the trees in which the Company members are perched.

Gandalf reaches out with his staff and picks up a moth sitting in the same tree as him. 

Bringing the moth close to his face, he whispers to it; he then blows it gently, causing it to flutter away. 

Calen leaned down trying to listen to what he was saying but even with her elf ears she still couldn't hear, instead she pouted and crossed her arms. 

The Wargs cease their growling and turn as the White Warg, with Azog on its back, approaches slowly. Thorin looks at Azog in shock.

[Thorin:] “Azog?!”

'Okay yep never gonna sleep again after seeing his ugly face' though Calen as Azog came into the light. 

As his White Warg growls, Azog strokes it and talks ominously. Calen shivers 'its like its his pet or something' she thinks. 

[Azog:] “Nuzdigid? Nuzdi gast?” [subtitle: Do you smell it? The scent of fear?] “Ganzilig-i unarug obod nauzdanish, Torin undag Train-ob.” [subtitle: I remember your father reeked of it, Thorin son of Thrain.]

Thorin looks stricken with pain and grief, realizing that Azog had captured his father.

[Thorin:] “It cannot be.”

[Azog speaks to his Wargs and Riders.]

[Azog:] “Kod, Toragid biriz.” [subtitle: That one is mine.] “Worori-da!” [subtitle: Kill the others!]

[At his command, the Wargs leap forward and try to climb the trees. They jump as high as they can, scrabbling at the tree trunks and breaking apart branches in their jaws in their efforts. The trees shake violently at the assault, and the dwarves struggle to hold on.]

[Azog:] “Sho gad adol!” [subtitle: Drink their blood!]

'I'm guessing what he said was bad' thought calen again as Azog spoke. 

With the weight of the Wargs climbing it, the furthest tree from the edge of the cliff, which Bilbo and several other dwarves are in, gets uprooted from the ground and begins leaning wildly.

As more Wargs grab onto it, the tree tips over and lands on the next tree; the dwarves and Bilbo jump from the falling tree to the next.

However, this tree as well tips over; like dominoes, all the trees begin falling over. All the dwarves, Bilbo, and Gandalf manage to jump onto the last tree, on the very edge of the cliff. This tree doesn’t fall over. 

Azog laughs. 

Looking around in desperation, Gandalf spies a pinecone.

He grabs it and uses his staff to set the pinecone on fire; he then throws it down amid the Wargs, who retreat in fear of the fire. 

Azog is startled and angry at the unexpected resistance

Calen laughs aloud as Gandalf threw the pinecone. Gandalf lights two more pinecones and throws one down to Fili. 

[Gandalf:] “Fili!”

Fili catches the pinecone. Bilbo, Calen and the dwarves gather pinecones and Gandalf sets them on fire; they then throw the flaming pinecones like missiles at the Wargs.

Calen was having fun throwing things at the Wargs and Orcs.

All the area around the tree gets set on fire, forcing the Wargs to retreat a distance. At least one Warg gallops away with its fur alight.

Azog roars in anger and frustration as the dwarves cheer. Suddenly, their cheers turn into cries of fear as the roots of the tree they are in start to give way; the tree tips precariously over the edge of the cliff, but comes to a rest sticking straight out away from the edge of the cliff.

Gandalf looks down and sees the ground far, far, below. The dwarves try to hold on as they get flung around. 

Ori loses his grip on the tree and falls, but manages to grab on to Dori’s leg.

Calen looks over the cliff, her grip tightens on the trunk of the tree as she saw how high they were. 

'holy shit!' 

[Ori:] “Aahhh! Oh! Oh no!”

[Dori:] “Mister Gandalf!”

[Because of the extra weight, Dori loses his grip on the tree as well and falls, but Gandalf quickly swings his staff down and Dori grabs on to the end of it.]

[Dori:] “Hold on, Ori!”

Azog growls; Thorin, clinging to the tree, looks at him in hate and anger. Thorin pulls himself up, his sword drawn, and walks down the leaning trunk as Bilbo and the others, hanging from the tree, look on. 

Thorin runs through the burning ground at Azog and his White Warg. Azog spreads his arms wide with a smug grin on his face. Thorin growls as he runs with his sword up and his oaken branch shield held in front of him.

Azog crouches, then roars as his Warg leaps at Thorin. Thorin tries to swing his sword, but the Warg hits him in the chest with its forepaw, smashing Thorin to the ground. 

The other dwarves in the tree look on in shock. Dori struggles to hold on to Gandalf’s staff.

"thorin" yells the panicked Elfling who was wishing to be back in Rivendell. 

Huge time skip...

(because we all know what happens here and I don't want this chapter to be too long so sorry🥺👉👈) 

An eagle swoops out of nowhere and catches them on its back; they yell in fear as they are carried swiftly away.

Several more Eagles appear and join the fray. Some grab Wargs and Orcs and toss them over the cliff. 

Others knock down trees, which crush the Wargs below them. 

Another Eagle fans the flames with its wings, causing an inferno which burns the Wargs.

Azog snarls in frustration. One Eagle gently grabs Thorin and his sword in its talons and flies away. 

As Thorin is lifted off the ground, his oaken branch shield slips off his arm and lands on the ground. 

Azog roars and jumps back as an Eagle flies by him; the Eagle heads straight for an alarmed Bibo and snatches him off the ground. 

It then throws Bilbo, and he screams as he falls toward the ground, only to land on the back of another Eagle.

The rest of the Eagles proceed to snatch the dwarves out of the tree and fly away. When only Gandalf and Claen are left in their tree, the roots give way and the tree falls off the edge of the cliff. 

Gandalf - with Calen under his arm-leaps clear of it and is caught by an Eagle. 

As the Eagles fly away with all the Company, Azog and the few Warg Riders left growl in anger and frustration.

The Eagles soar through the sky over a great distance and over many landscapes. Thorin lies unconscious in one Eagle’s talons; the others worry about him.

[Fili:] “Thorin!”

The Eagles approach a massive rock structure shaped like a bear; it is the Carrock. The Eagle carrying Thorin gently deposits him and his sword on a flat area on top of the Carrock.

Another Eagle lands on the Carrock and Gandalf slides off its neck, running toward the unconscious Thorin.

[Gandalf:] “Thorin! Thorin.”

Thorin is not responding. Bilbo runs up. Gandalf places his hand on Thorin’s face and whispers a spell. Thorin’s eyes flutter open and he gasps for air. He speaks weakly.

[Thorin:] “The halfling?”

[Gandalf:] “It’s all right. Bilbo is here. He’s quiet safe.”

By now, the other dwarves have all been landed on the Carrock, and they surround the wounded Thorin.

Dwalin and Kili help Thorin up. However, once he’s up, he shrugs them off and approaches Bilbo.

[Thorin:] “You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?”

Thorin advances until he is face to face with Bilbo, who looks worried and frightened.

[Thorin:] “I’ve never been so wrong in all my life!”

Thorin grabs Bilbo and embraces him deeply. The other dwarves cheer loudly and slap each other on the back. Gandalf smiles. Bilbo, looking quite surprised, hugs Thorin back. 

Calen Squeals loudly and spins around. 

"BAGGINSHIELD!!! woooohoooo!!! Yeahhh!!! Bagginshield, Bagginshield!" 

She kept on doing this for a few more minutes before stopping as the Dwarves were all looking at her strangely. 

[Thorin:] “I am sorry I doubted you.”

[Bilbo:] “No, I would have doubted me too. I’m not a hero or a warrior...not even a burglar.”

As everyone chuckles, the Eagles fly away, screeching. Thorin looks beyond Bilbo and sees something; he strides forward, and the others follow his gaze.

[Bilbo:] “Is that what I think it is?

In the distance, on the horizon, they see the outline of a single, solitary mountain.

[Gandalf:] “Erebor—The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle-earth.”

[Thorin:] “Our home.”

A bird cheeps and flies by.

[Oin:] “A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain.”

More birdsong is heard.

[Gandalf:] “That, my dear Oin, is a thrush.”

The company all laugh, Calen being the loudest. 

[Thorin:] “But we’ll take it as a sign - a good omen.”

[Bilbo:] “You’re right. I do believe the worst is behind us.”

The Company looks on at the Lonely Mountain as the sun comes up behind them. 

This is officially the end of the first movie! 

The desolation of Smaug is next! 

Thank you for all your support, so sorry for the huge time skip as well 😅

Bye! 

Word count : 1800


	23. The end!

This fanfic has now officially come to an end, so sorry for it not being long but book 2 will be up before you know it.

I'm very happy with how popular this has become in such little time it haz been published

And this is my first complete fanfiction so I'm very happy and proud of myself for not forgetting about this.

I've had a lot of ideas for it and I loved writing Rivendell and all its characters.

I cnat wait to write mirkwood I have many ideas for that part as well.

Bye!

I hope you have an amazing day /afternoon or night!

Word count : 110


End file.
